


When Darkness Meets The Light

by WayHaughtLuver



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fae & Fairies, Half-Vampires, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Vampire Sex, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayHaughtLuver/pseuds/WayHaughtLuver
Summary: In Purgatory, a town full of secrets, the ones in the know struggle to take on responsibility to keep innocents and the ones they love safe. Wynonna only recognized good and evil, darkness and light until one girl, Nicole Haught had appeared to change all that. She was the embodiment of both, the grey area people refused to see except one Ms.Waverly Earp who's trusting eyes only saw the good in every creature. Can they together convince her sister to see what she sees, let alone a whole town when the secrets that were once in the dark come to light?
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	1. Welcome Home

"I don't know why after 30 years you'd want to go back to boring-ass Purgatory. What's even there to go back to?" Rosita trekked through the apartment she shared with her best friend Nicole with clothes draped over her arm.  
She asked her questions she knew she wasn't going to get a straight answer to just yet.  
They've known each other for nearly twenty years now. The outgoing Latina kept Nicole on her toes and was one of the few people who made her feel like she could truly be herself. With Rosita, she didn't have to hide any side of herself.

"We've been here long enough and I need a change." Nicole rolled her suitcase to the front door.

"I don't see how going back to a place from your past is a change Chica, but I'm your ride or die so where ever you go I go. So, we'll leave at sundown?"  
Rosita put the last few articles of clothing she wished to take with her in her suitcase and stacked on the other two that were already at the door. She turned around, standing up straight looking up at her tall companion who stood beside her.

"That's why I love you, Rosie." Nicole glanced down and saw Rosita had two more bags than she did. "Do you really need to bring that much shit?"

"A girl needs options. After all these years you should know me by now." Rosita grinned. She spun on her heels and sashayed down the darkened hallway in her short pajama shorts." Nicole shook her head and rolled her eyes. A dimple showing prominently in her left cheek.

__  
In the small town of Purgatory young Waverly was just getting out of her last class of the day from Purgatory University. Always in a good mood with her sunny disposition, the petite brown-haired girl held on to her book bag straps as she walked down the street to start her shift at Holliday's.  
She'd usually drive, but it was only a half-mile away and it was such a nice day so she decided to walk.

No matter the room Waverly seemed to illuminate it with her presence.  
When she walked into the restaurant and bar it was like Cheers, just about everyone knew her name. The patrons smiled and nodded at her when she entered. Some of the guys who already had a few beers in them shouted, "Waverly!" while lifting up their mugs to her.

"Hey, guys!" Wavery responded as she went to the back to put her hair in a pony and change into her Holliday's t-shirt, pinning her name tag on to it.  
She pulled out her phone and opened the text messages to see her sister Wynonna still hasn't responded to any of her texts.

"Happy Birthday Nonna" Waverly sighed and shoved the phone in her pocket before heading behind the bar to find her boss, Doc Holliday. 

"Well, Hello there Miss Waverly" Doc stood from leaning on the bar. He checked his watch. "Fifteen minutes early as usual. Might I say you are my favorite employee?" He spoke with a southern drawl.

"And you are my favorite boss." Waverly smiled. "Where do want me? Behind the bar or waiting tables today?"

"Well since we are not that busy on this weekday afternoon, I will let you decide small fry." Doc waited for a response and Waverly grinned and just started taking drink orders behind the bar. Doc tipped his hat and left her to it. 

Waverly continued to smile, mix drinks, and fill beers from the tap even though she couldn't stop thinking of her older sibling. It has been three years since she's been back home, but it's not like Wynonna to not call or text her baby sister at least once a day. She didn't even call to thank her for the present she sent. A new motorcycle helmet which was pretty expensive. 

Every since Waverly was younger she had an incredible intuition. She could feel when things were a bit off and felt it since the moment she had woken up. Wynonna not responding was not easing her mind, but working at Holiday's made time seem to pass a bit faster in between phone checks. 

"Hey, babe." Champ came in still in his deputy's uniform a few hours into Waverly's shift.

"Hey, Champ. Is your shift over already?" Waverly looked up to see her tall, muscular, blonde boyfriend walking up to the bar as she slid a regular customer his beer and pocketed her tip. She turned to Champ and noticed a new tattoo added on his forearm when he reached for a mug and she rolled her eyes. 

"Nope, Just stopped in to grab something to eat and see your beautiful face." Champ clenched his teeth before his next sentence. "Also, to let you know I'm going to be working late in the night so we're going to have to do dinner tomorrow instead." 

Waverly rolled her eyes, "Again Champ?", She whined. "Do I need to come down there to the station talk to Sheriff Nedley about working you these crazy hours? I hardly ever get to see you lately." It seemed like the right thing to say, but she really wasn't that disappointed.

"No!" Champ seemed frazzled. "Uh, I mean, It's me asking for the overtime Babe. I'm trying to get a-a new car." 

Waverly furrowed her eyebrows, "Oh, okay. Well, tomorrow night then." Her intuition has definitely been telling her something has been off with Champ for a while now, but they've been together on and off since her Junior year of high school. She was a cheer captain and he was captain of the football team.  
It was like they were supposed to be together and at this point, he was just familiar.

"Yeah, tomorrow, Could you put me in a bacon cheeseburger and fries?" Champ asked.

"Sure Champ." She mumbled and walked through the double doors into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Waverly came back through the double doors and walked behind the bar. She looked up and her eyes met a young woman who caught her by surprise, shaking an empty beer mug in her hand.

"Hey, baby girl where can I get a refill and a birthday hug around here." The woman sat her mug down on the coaster as a smirk graced her face.

"Nonna!" Waverly squealed as she hopped over the bar to hug her big sister. "When did you get here? Where are you staying?" 

"I just got here and Uh, with you? Please tell me you don't live with shit for brains?" Wynonna frowned and Waverly giggled.

"Yes, of course, you can stay with me. I have my own place. Don't worry. I never moved in with Champ."

"Good. Smart girl" Wynonna retorted.

"So, birthday girl, are you gonna stick around until my shift is over or do you want my keys to go get settled in?", Waverly asked as she noticed more people pouring into the bar. She walked back around to take more orders awaiting Wynonna's decision.

"I think I'll stay here, have a few more beers, and people watch. I wanna catch up with my baby sis." Wynonna pushed her mug toward Waverly so she could refill it and Waverly noticed her sister's eyes nervously wandering around the bar.

"If you're looking for Doc I think he stepped out for a while." Waverly filled the mug from the tap and set it back down in front of her sister.

"Who says I was looking for him?" Wynonna tried to appear as if the name Doc meant nothing to her, but it did a great deal. He played a huge part in why she left Purgatory, the last duration.

"Your whole face does" Waverly waved her hand in front of her sister's face and Wynonna grabbed her wrist.  
"How has he been?" Wynonna asked.

"Well, A mess the first six months you up and took off. Then as you see he bought the bar from Aunt Gus, gave me a job, and got better. Wynonna, after all of what you two been through, you really haven't called him in three freaking years!?" Waverly raised her voice.

"It's because of what we've been through. At first, I just didn't know what to say and time just kept going on and it was easier to not talk to him. I know I suck balls." Wynonna mumbled her last sentence. 

"Yeah, you do. How long are you staying this time?" The younger sibling questioned.

"I don't know yet. We'll see" Wynonna swiveled around on the stool and leaned her back on the bar. She tried to see if she recognized anyone from her home town since she had been gone.

__  
When Waverly's shift was over she went to the back to grab her jacket and backpack and came out looking for Wynonna. She found her in a booth with some old friends from high school who were just as wasted as she was. They were laughing at her stories from her travels overseas. 

"Hey, guys. Nonna, you ready?" Waverly watched as Wynonna clumsily stood from the booth and picked up a dingy green duffle bag, tossing the strap over her shoulder.

"Yup, See you guys" She turned back and saluted the table. "Call me Mercedes" A bottle red-haired woman complied with a, "You got it, bitch."

Wynonna fell asleep on the drive and was awoken by Waverly shaking her shoulder. Wynonna groaned and slowly opened her eyed to access her surroundings. Her eyes widened with fear when she realized where she was.

"Waverly, What the fuck? Why are we at the homestead?"  
Wynonna hasn't been to her childhood home since she was 11 years old and her 15 older sister was kidnapped and presumed dead after she was searched for, for 2 years.

"This is my home silly? Our dad left it to Aunt Gus and she left it to me so I fixed it up and now this is where I live." Waverly kept a smile on her face proud of the work she put into her home despite her older sibling's disapproval. In Waverly's mind yes, bad things did happen at the homestead, but she was determined to give it a makeover and make new, good memories.  
Wynonna stepped out of the jeep her leather boot covered foot touched the grass and flashes of memories from that dreaded night came rushing through her brain so vividly. 

She saw a man at the gate move so fast that all you could see were streaks of colors from the clothes he was wearing before he stopped in front of Willa and grabbed her. It didn't matter how fast she was running to the house, young Willa had no chance. His eyes were bright red and two blood-stained teeth protruded from his top lip as he growled. She remembers Willa's screams so close and then quickly further away as she held little six-year-old Waverly in her arms who wasn't even tall enough to see what was happening outside the window.

She remembers her daddy running outside with a shotgun begging to be taken instead and a strong, powerful voice responding, "This chosen one will never see her 26th birthday", with sinister chuckles following.

"Wynonna, you alright?" The younger sister asked concerned. Wynonna shook her head from those troubling memories and noticed the freshly painted white porch and the lanterns hanging, the pretty butterfly wind chimes.

"Yeah, uh. I'm good. I just need some water." She walked up the stairs to see Waverly unlocking the baby blue front door and thought the place already started to feel peaceful, like home, like Waverly.

"I bet you do. You know where the kitchen is. I have our parent's old room so crash wherever. There are towels and sheets in the upstairs closet. I'm going to shower and call it a night." The petite sibling gave her big sister a quick rundown as she walked toward the stairs. "Happy 26th Nonna. I'm so glad your back." Waverly smiled and ascended the stairs. 

Wynonna took a slow spin around the living room and took notice as to how everything looked so different from what she remembered, so colorful and bright. Opposite of her style.  
She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see a big pitcher of water with cucumbers in it which she frowned at and just got water from the tap. 

She walked over to the microfiber turquoise sofa with a glass of water in her hand while taking a few sips. The exhausted girl sunk into the couch with her feet hanging over the arm and kicked her boots off to the floor soon finding herself in a deep slumber in the comfortable cushions.

A few hours later Wynonna was awoken by a humming noise.  
She assumed it was Waverly practicing one of the many languages she's learned over the years. Wynonna rolled over with a groan and covered her head with a cushion. That didn't help at all, in fact, it seemed as though the chanting had gotten louder.  
Wynonna moved the cushion from her face and opened her sleepy eyes to see it was still dark out. 

"Baby girl, what the hell?" Wynonna sat up to let her eyes adjust. She stood to follow the sound which led her into the kitchen to a door.  
"The basement? Really?" Wynonna opened the door and the chanting grew even louder than before. She flicked the switch and started down the stairs to see no Waverly but just boxes and totes. She also saw a whiteboard covered with a sheet that stood in the corner with a red trunk right in front of it. 

She doesn't know why, but something willed her to kneel down and open the trunk and as soon as her fingertips touched it there was a spark of energy that flowed through her and the chanting stopped. She unlatched each side and lifted the lid. There was an unusual weapon that sat in a foam molding. It was a mix between a dane and bearded red axe head with a pure silver blade and a wooden stake and the end of the staff.

Under that in the molding of trunk existed a revolver, handgun that had foreign symbols engraved in the long shaft of it.  
Wynonna picked up the ax and it gleamed. 

"Congratulations Wynonna. You're the chosen one" Wynonna turned around to see Waverly standing behind her with her arms folded not looking very amused by the sight in front of her.

"Oh, Fuck No!"


	2. What's Happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Wynonna accept being the chosen one?  
> You'll get to learn a little more about Rosita.  
> Nicole sees Waverly for the first time and notices something about her.

"No way Jose'." Wynonna paced back and forth still holding the scythe in her hand. "I did not get locked up in an insane asylum for kiddies, and spend and additional 5 years of my adult life in therapy getting rid of those... crazy ideas daddy put in our heads." Wynonna bent down a few inches to look her sister in her eyes. "There are no vampires. We aren't a family full of chosen ones." Wynonna put the scythe back in the trunk and closed it. 

"Then, what exactly drew you to come back home, to come down here and pick up that weapon Nonna? You did just turn 26 and maybe it skipped Willa cause she... ya know, died and then it went to you." Waverly tried to do some more convincing and Wynonna just shook her head.  
"Look I've been doing some research." Waverly pulled the sheet from board revealing multiple pictures and pages of research from their family line and previously chosen ones before their father. 

"Nope! Waves, You were supposed to be normal!" Wynonna yelled and stomped up the steps, leaving the basement, and concluding the discussion.  
Waverly huffed and folded her arms as the frustrated brunette disappeared from her line of sight.

-  
After driving for two nights straight and holding up in a motel during the day, Rosita and Nicole finally arrived in Purgatory, Florida. Nicole pulled her SUV into the parking lot of a motel with a neon light that flickered the words 'Ghost River Motel'. 

"Really Nick? We have a briefcase full of money and you choose this shit-hole?" Rosita frowned in disdain for the seemingly unkempt place of lodging.

"This is just for now Rosie. We can't stand out. Plus there aren't any Courtyard Marriotts in Purgatory." Nicole reached down and pulled the silver briefcase onto her lap, scrolled the numbers to unlock it. She looked around to make sure no one was nearby before taking out a few hundred dollars and shoving it in her pocket.

"Whatever let's just check in so I can go find something to eat before dawn. I'm famished and you're starting to look a little appetizing to me, Rojo" Rosita put her finger to the corner of her mouth and gave Nicole a flirty smirk that made the taller woman frown uncomfortably and step out of the car.

They walked into the small lobby of the motel and a bell sounded above the door to alert someone of their arrival. An older woman with grey streaks of hair between jet black locks limped out from the back.

"Hello, ladies. How may I help you?"

"Hi, ma'am. My friend and I would like to get a room for about 4 days." Nicole smiled. 

"Four days?" Rosita didn't even want to stay in the place for one day let alone four.

"Shhh" Nicole shushed her.

"Would you ladies like one bed or two?" The older woman looked Nicole up and down and made an assumption based on her baggy sweatpants, baseball cap, and sneakers. Rosita chuckled before Nicole responded.  
"Two beds please"

The woman told them their total and Nicole handed over the cash before giving them their room number and key. 

"Enjoy your stay in Purgatory," The woman said before they walked out of the door sounding the bell above again.

"So can we go to a club or something? Do they even have clubs here?" Rosita asked as she opened her suitcase determined to go someplace whether Nicole wanted to or not.

"I mean I haven't been here in a while, but there have always been local bars and, strip clubs. Why don't you google and see what's around?" Nicole responded.

"Good idea." Rosita picked up her phone from the dresser. "And while I'm doing that, why don't you change into something less pitiful-lesbo looking." Rosita pointed her finger up and down the tall red-heads torso.  
Nicole rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. 

When she came out Rosita went in and Nicole riffled through her bag to find something that would at least warrant approval from her best friend. Nicole never really put much effort into the way she dressed. She just liked being comfortable. Her wardrobe consisted mostly of ripped jeans, sweatpants, shorts, and t-shirts and tanks with a few other items Rosita bought and forced her to wear. 

She settled for black ripped jeans, a and a low cut tank top that showed her black sports bra on the sides, with the tail hanging lower than the front and a pair of black and grey sneakers with her signature matching snapback cap. She turned the cap backward and let her bright red hair flow straight down the sides of her face a little passed her shoulders. 

Rosita came out of the bathroom fully dressed in a jean skirt, heel, boots that came to her calf's, and a spaghetti strap tank top. She walked up to the mirror and applied eyeliner, lipgloss, and put on a layered necklace.

"You ready?" Rosita asked.

" Yeah, but you never said where we're going." 

"A bar with a dance floor and it's walking distance. Come on." Rosita opened the money briefcase and gave Nicole a few bills before stuffing money into her own pocket. She locked the briefcase back up and slid it under the bed before grabbing the room key and Nicole's hand pulling her out of the room.

After they walked a few blocks and turned the corner it appeared they had run into Purgatory's nightlife. There were a lot of people, young adults walking down the main street. 

" Mhmm, Do you smell that?" Rosita took a big breath in. 

"What?" 

"Smells young. Like college." Rosita had and an evil smirk on her mouth and her irises sparked red and quickly went back to their normal shade of brown.

Nicole laughed, "Don't go crazy Rosie. Control yourself."

"Don't worry Nick. I'm too old and self-disciplined to leave a mess. I've got this." Rosita glared at a pretty, distracted girl who seemed to be walking alone on the other side of the street. "I'll be right back. Keep walking, " was all Nicole heard before she turned to her left and saw that Rosita was nowhere in sight. 

Rosita made her way across the road and was walking next to the girl who was absentmindedly texting and not at all paying attention to her surroundings. She waited for her to walk past an opening between buildings before she quickly pulled the surprised girl in by her wrist, snapping the attention from her phone. 

"Do I know you?" The young woman who was at first startled by the surprising tug into the shadows was relieved to see it was just another woman about her age.

"No, I don't think so, but you smell really good," Rosita said before pushing the girl against the bricks on the side of the building. She got really close to the girl centimeters away from her face.

"That's uh. I'm wearing Channel and Thank you, but I'm not gay" The girl tried to push from Rosita's hold. 

"That's too bad, but I don't need you to be for this." Rosita's eyes flickered red and she covered the girl's mouth with her hand who was definitely intending to scream. The girl squirmed under her grasp, but her efforts got her nowhere Rosita was entirely too strong. 

"Look into my eyes" The girl didn't comply at first and Rosita repeated herself this time with a guttural growl. The young blonde opened her eyes and instantly stopped squirming.  
"I'm going to take my hand from your mouth and you are not going to scream." The girl shook her head yes and she seemed like she was in a daze. "Good girl." Rosita kept her gaze with the girl while she removed her hand from her mouth. "Now I am going to bite you and you are going to enjoy it."

"I am going to enjoy it" The girl replied in a hypnotic state. 

Rosita's incisors grew with sharp points and she bit into the girl's neck and moaned as the thick, red, metallic substance flowed down her throat leaving her satisfied in just a few swallows. She figured that should hold her over for now. She didn't want to leave this poor girl weak. 

Rosita licked her lips and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She pierced her own finger with a single fang and used her blood to rub over the girl's open wounds on her neck. They closed almost healing instantly and the vampire licked up the rest of the evidence from the victim's neck before looking into her hallow eyes again. 

"In one minute you're going to go on about your night and you will have no memory of ever seeing me," Rosita said to the girl in a soft monotone. 

"Okay, I never saw you." The girl said with a dopey smile on her face before Rosita walked off to catch up to Nicole.

Nicole had listened to Rosita and kept walking. The bar she mentioned was probably on this street so she just continued on and looked at all the names of the places she passed along the way until she spotted it. 

Trekking along an looking at her surrounding a ruckus caught Nicole's attention a few feet in front of her. There was a guy getting pushed out of a well lit front entrance of a bar and a man in a Stetson cowboy hat throwing a bottle of water at him.  
"I suggest you go home, sober up, and come to your senses if you want to be granted entry back into my bar ever again," The man with a thick mustache and even thicker southern accent said.  
"Fuck you, Holliday!" The guy said stumbling to pick up the bottle of water.

"Hey, Tucker wait." A petite brown-haired girl walked out and dug in the guy's pockets retrieving his keys.  
"Well, the night isn't so terrible, I get to be felt up by you. You're so pretty Waverly" Tucker tried to reach out and touch her face, but Waverly grimaced moved to cause him trip over his own feet, and Waverly held him just from his waist just in time so he wouldn't hit the ground. 

"Uh, just no. I was just making sure you didn't try to drive, Tucker. Your keys will be behind the bar tomorrow to pick up your car." Waverly noticed someone familiar walking out. "Hey, Joey can you make sure Tucker gets home alright?" 

"Sure thing Waverly," Joey said before taking the drunken young man off her hands.  
She stood there for a second and wiped Tucker's sweat from her hands onto her jean shorts. She felt eyes on her so she looked up and met Nicole's gaze.  
She grinned at her and turned back into the bar.  
Nicole stood there smiling. She saw this bright gold hora shinning around the young girl. The tall woman didn't know what it was, but there was something about this girl that made her want to go into this pub and made her want to figure it out.

"Hey, Rojo." Rosita appeared bumping her shoulder into Nicole to make her presence known. 

"Hey, I'm guessing you fed. Your whole vibe is.. nice. Nicole declared waving her hand over the short Latina's head.

"I did and she was one of those vegans. She tasted all organic and shit." Rosita confessed. 

"Good to know," Nicole said nonchalantly as she started toward the bar she saw the pretty advocate against drunk driving go into. 

"Wrong bar chica. Pussy Willows is a few more blocks down" Rosita said. 

"Yeah, but I want to go in here?" Nicole pulled open the wooden, old western, saloon doors and walked in.

"This is so not a gay bar" Rosita observed.

"Let's just get a few drinks here. I want to check something out" Nicole spotted Waverly behind the bar and decided to get a seat there. 

"Whatever you say Red." Rosita sat on a barstool next to her and spun around to scan the patrons. A greasy looking, guy with a handlebar mustache winked at her and she turned her nose up. "Ewe," she said before quickly turning back around.

"Hey, what can I get ya?" Waverly walked up to Nicole and Rosita placing two burgundy napkins down with 'Holliday's Bar & Grill' printed in gold letters in front of them waiting for them to order. 

"I'm uh, new in town so what's your best-mixed drink that you could recommend to me?" Nicole displayed her smoldering grin and dimples. Waverly couldn't help but smile causing the corners of her eyes to crinkle.

The small brown-haired girl leaned onto the bar, "Well, the blue lagoon is pretty good. It's my favorite and also my creation." Waverly said. 

"Well, I guess I, I'll have the blue lagoon then, "Nicole eyes drifted down Waverly's shirt to her name tag, "Waverly."

Still smiling she looked down at her own shirt following the stranger's gaze, "Yep, That's me."

Rosita knitted her eyebrows together as she watched the exchange and cleared her throat, "And I'll have a vodka and Red Bull. Top shelf please."

"You got it." Waverly turned away, her smile never fading, to make the drinks.

"Uh, Nick. What was that?" Rosita questioned her friend.

"Nothing, you wanted me to get out and have fun. So I'm getting out." Nicole told a half-truth as usual. She never likes to talk about things or feelings until she was sure about them herself. She wasn't going to tell Rosita that she was drawn to some human girl which was her reason for entering this bar. Especially when so far, that's the only info she had. Rosita would grill her with multiple questions she didn't yet have the answers to. She'd tell her if there was anything more to know. 

"Uh-huh," Rosita responded shortly as Waverly came back with their drinks. 

"So are you starting the summer or fall semester at PU?" Waverly asked. "I just assumed cause the only new people who come to live here are college students or retirees.

"No," Rosita said.  
"Yes," Nicole said at the same time, and they both looked at each other. 

"I am, she's just here to keep me company. She's a rich, trust fund baby. She doesn't need college." Nicole quipped.

"Oh cool, I'm in my third year. I'm a history and linguist major." Waverly revealed.

"Wow, two majors? That's remarkable." Nicole smiled.

"Thanks, what about you?"  
"I'm in my 2nd year of graduate school for my Masters in psychology," Nicole responded. 

"Really? I assumed you were also an undergrad like me. You look really young." Waverly squinted her eyes at Nicole in skepticism. While she got a better look at Nicole's features she noticed the beauty mark under her eye, her soft pouty lips, and her deep brown pools of eyes. Last but definitely not least the thing that stuck out the most was that cute dimple in her left cheek as she grinned back her.

Waverly thought to herself that this woman was very attractive. 

"She's old enough to be your...hmph" Rosita muttered but was interrupted by an elbow to her abdomen. She hunched over holding her stomach. 

Waverly blinked away her thoughts looked at both women confusingly and soon her focus was taken away from them by a customer yelling down the bar asking for another drink.

"I'll be right back" Waverly smiled and went to tend to the patron.

"Her chipper demeanor is so phony don't you think?"  
Rosita critiqued Waverly's personality.

"No, I think that's just really who she is," Nicole said as she stared at Waverly down the bar laughing and interacting with customers. They seemed to really enjoy her presence.

"Whatever, nobody's that fuckin' happy" Rosita retorted as she looked around the bar evidently annoyed by everything and everyone in it.

Nicole rolled her eyes at her friend.  
"We can go to that other bar now Rosie," Nicole said and Rosita smiled and stood up downing the rest of her drink. "Just let me make sure the bartender gets the tip and I'll meet you out front." 

Rosita nodded and started out of the bar. 

Nicole waited for Rosita to be out of sight before she started patting her pockets looking for something. She spotted a waitress walking pass and asked to borrow her pen. 

She flipped over a napkin and wrote: 

Thanks, The Blue Lagoon was really good.  
Maybe we can grab one together when you're free. Call me.  
813-769-6942 Nicole

She reached over the bar and placed the napkin down with a 100 dollar bill right underneath the writing. 

With that, she gave the waitress her pen back and left the bar with a confident stride.


	3. Why Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly wonders if she should call Nicole or not.  
> Wynonna discovers something new about herself.

Waverly sat in her Art history class trying to take notes and focus on what her professor was saying. She was usually much more focused an alert during her studies but there were just so many things clouding her mind.  
Wynonna being the chosen one, of course, was one of them. She thought about how much a disaster this would be.  
The weight of the world on the shoulders of someone who doesn't take responsibility for anything, and always leaves when things get just a little bit hard. 'Great choice universe' Waverly thought.  
But, then again, she pushed those negative thoughts in the back of her mind and thought, 'A lot could happen in three years. Nonna could have changed. Maybe she'll rise to the occasion.'

She looked up at the middle-aged teacher who walked back and forth at the front of the large lecture hall with a commanding presence. He presses a button on a remote in his hand and the image changed on the projection screen behind him.  
He continued to explain the artifact shown, but the student hardly heard a single word he said. Thank goodness for the class website. She'd have to go home and go over the lecture again because nothing was sinking in today.

She leaned over and reached into her backpack to pull out a recorder. Old school, but at least she could so she could capture part of the lecture to take some notes later. She dug around blindly searching in her bag, pulled out a few notebooks to make it easier to find and a square, burgundy napkin with writing was stuck on to the cover when she lay it on the desk in front of her. She looked at the napkin remembering last night and the pretty newcomer with bright red hair who wrote the note on the napkin and also left her a crazy big tip.  
She grinned to herself while re-reading and rubbing her fingers over the writing.

The young bartender went back and forth in her head on whether or not she should call her. 'What's the big deal Waverly?' she thought. She's a fellow PU student and she did need to surround herself with more like-minded people. All her friends were mostly Champs and to be honest they weren't all very bright. It was the same ole' drinking, rodeo sports, and video games. They were content and she was growing quite tired of having no growth.

Before you knew it there was movement all around her and she noticed her classmates packing up their belongings. The class was being dismissed so Waverly quickly folded the napkin and stuffed it in her jean pocket. She gathered her things and walked to the middle aisle and upward climbing the stairs out into the hall. Waverly got to her car and climbed up in her cherry red jeep wrangler.  
She sat there a while thumping her fingers on the starting wheel and humming a tune to herself battling her conflicting thoughts in her head. 

"Oh, what the heck!" She said carefully pulling the napkin from her pocket and reaching into the other for her cell phone.  
She said the numbers out loud as she typed them in and nerves came over her as it began to ring.

"Hello?" A voice questioned on the other end.

"Uh, hi It's Waverly. We met at Holliday's last night"

"Oh, hey Waverly." Nicole was surprised but happy to hear the young bartender's voice.

Waverly breathed and began to speak in a higher register than normal, "I was wondering if you might want to get coffee this morning. I mean, that's if you didn't already have plans?" Her eyes wandered around as she waited for a response. 

"Um, nope I'm free. When and where do you want to meet?" Nicole responded.

"Well, I go and open up for the lunch crowd at Holliday's in a few, so why don't you meet me there?" Waverly felt a bit more confident since her offer wasn't rejected. 

"Sure, I'll meet you there in 20." There were a few seconds of silence and Nicole filled it by speaking again. "So I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, yes. I'll see you real soon" Waverly quickly pressed end on her phone.  
"Real smooth Waves," she said aloud, scolding herself for sounding what she thought was too eager. 

The small woman in the big jeep drove over to her place of work. She parked in the lot and reached over in her glove department for a ring of keys. Once she made it to the front entrance she bent down to unlock the padlock that held the metal gate over the actual front door secure. She grabbed the chain pulling the gate up and unlocked the doors with another key on that same silver ring.

She entered the empty bar seeing all the chairs still flipped onto the tables and started taking them down as she walked through.  
Waverly checked her phone seeing she had at least 10 minutes before Nicole arrived. 

Waverly went into the lady's room to check how she looked in a large mirror that was mounted on the wall behind four sinks. She was wearing tight blue jeans that hugged her slender but curvy frame just right. She wore a vest that probably should've been over a shirt, but who cares when you have the body to pull off just about anything. It was grey with four buttons and you could see the lower part her flat stomach and bellybutton through the triangular cut also an inch peek of her sun-kissed skin all the way around, above where the waist of her jeans stopped.

She decided to pull the cloth band from her hair and let her soft waves surround her face. She leaned into her reflection and checked her teeth, smirking at herself before leaving the restroom.

She decided to brew a fresh pot of coffee so she did just that and put glasses away from the dishwasher while she kept eyeing the door. Finally, she heard the door creak and she turned to face the entrance. 

A tall figure with dark shades walked in seeming as though they had all the confidence of a multi-platinum selling rockstar.  
The red-head strode in with ripped jeans on and a distressed t-shirt, green army patched jacket, combat boots, and a hat turned backward.  
Waverly always thought guys who wore backward caps were douchebags, but it suited Nicole's style just fine. The bartender stood silently, mouth slightly agape, and watched her as she walked all the way to the bar. 

"Hey, Waverly. Coffee smells really good" Nicole said as she took off her shades, hooked them on to her shirt, and leaned on the bar still standing. 

The brunette loved the way her name was said Like Nicole had known her all her life.  
"Oh, yeah. I just put it on" Waverly pointed her thumb behind her. She looked up at Nicole and said the first thing that came to mind, "Gosh, you're tall"

"Yeah, and you're small." Nicole smiled and chuckled a little bit. Waverly smiled and shrugged in agreement.

The coffee pot beeped alerting that the brewing was finished.  
"So, how do you like your coffee?" Waverly put two coffee mugs on the bar top and pulled out sugar and cream from the mini-fridge beneath the bar just in case.

"Black, 2 sugars," Nicole responded.  
Waverly poured coffee in both mugs and put the pot back on the coffee maker.

"Why don't we go sit in a booth?" The bartender picked up her own mug and a small rack that held sugar and creamer. She walked around and went to her favorite booth in the bar.  
Nicole followed behind with her mug in hand. Her eyes couldn't help but capture the view of the woman's figure in the form fitting jeans before her. Her hips swaying with each step before reaching the booth and sliding in.

"So where are you staying? You have family here?" Waverly poured more than enough sugar in her coffee along with two small cups of hazelnut creamer. Nicole watched and reckoned there was definitely a higher ratio of sugar to coffee in that cup, but found it to be quite cute and maybe that's why the girl was always so chipper.

"No, I don't know a tone here? Right now I'm staying at a motel called, Ghost River. Just temporarily" Nicole stirred in her two tablespoons of sugar and tapped the excess liquid from her spoon before laying on a napkin.

"Oh, That place is..."

"A shit-hole as Rosita called it, I know. I think I may start looking for a place to rent next in a few days." Nicole took a sip.

"Well, maybe I can help you out with that. I know a few people who own rental properties, just give me a call when you're ready to look for some places." Waverly said glad that she could be helpful to the Purgatory newcomer.

"Will do." Nicole smiled and Waverly looked down, stirring her spoon and looked up at her through her eyelashes. There it was again, Nicole saw it. The bright golden glow around Waverly's head. She tried her best to act like she hadn't noticed it and brought her eyes back down to focus on the younger girl's face. 

She noticed her faint, cute freckles that peppered her nose and cheeks. The slight lines around her eyes every time she smiled and her smile was always genuine. She wanted to know more about this girl. She had to. 

"Um, will you be free sometime tomorrow?" Nicole asked.

Waverly did have plans with Champ because they were both off for a change during the day, but she figured as many times as he had canceled on her and she just dealt with it, for once so could he. 

"Yeah. I don't have work or class tomorrow." The student responded. 

"Great, well maybe you could show me around town? You know, what places have the best food, what places to steer clear from." 

"Yeah, of course," Waverly said excitedly.

Soon their conversation just flowed. Waverly talked more about her studies and Nicole did so herself. Waverly talked about living her whole life in Purgatory, her desire to travel. Nicole told her of all the places she's already been.  
The young bartender was amazed by Nicole's adventures and how cultured she was.  
She already knew the redhead was nothing like the Purgatory locals just from her style of dress, but she was even more than what she expected.  
Before you know two hours had passed and patrons started entering for opening hours.

Nicole decided to leave and let Waverly get to work. They said their goodbye byes until next time as Waverly smiled brightly watching her new friend leave Holiday's Bar and Grill. 

-  
It was almost three o'clock at the Homestead and Wynonna was finally stirring in her childhood bedroom. She groaned with her eyes tightened feeling the heaviness of her head.  
"Should've stuck to beer" Wynonna whined as she forced herself to sit up.  
With just a cut off t-shirt and cotton underwear on, she shuffled her feet across the hardwood floor reaching her hand up scratching her tousled brown hair. In doing so she passed a full-length mirror and caught a glimpse of herself in her peripheral. She paused and took a few steps back.  
Pushing her hair out of her face and focusing on her body she noticed things that just couldn't be right. 

"What the...?" Wynonna lifted her shirt up further to get a better look as she stepped closer to the mirror. She noticed how abs on her abdomen were more defined as she crunched to flex them. She pulled down the waist to her underwear and noticed v-shaped cuts as if she was a religious gym rat which she definitely wasn't.  
The only reason Wynonna was as slim as she was, was thanks to genetics and her consuming a mostly liquid diet, including mostly whiskey.  
"What the hell?" Wynonna's words of disapproval were opposite of the smirk pulling on the sides of her mouth. 

'Maybe Waves was right about all this shit.' Wynonna thought. But still doesn't mean she was the right person for it. Wynonna decided to shower and get dressed. Maybe she could figure out how to not be the chosen one.  
After a hot shower to wash away the booze oozing from her pores and a fresh change of clothes, Wynonna went to the basement to look over all the research her baby sister procured secretly over time.  
She sat on the floor in the basement surrounded by files, pictures boxes and notebooks. Nothing said anything about how to not become the chosen in Waverly's notes other than to get dead and pass on to the next in the bloodline.  
Even though life wasn't all that peachy keen for Wynonna death wasn't something she was looking forward to anytime soon.

"Ugh," Wynonna groaned and stood up from the dusty concrete floor. She dusted off her leather pants leaving the mess she made where it lay.  
"I need a drink. It's gotta be 6 o'clock somewhere." Wynonna headed to the stairs and that god awful chanting started again. 

She turned and saw the red trunk that held the family heirlooms. Light beamed from the cracks.  
"Sorry, the bar is calling louder!" Wynonna said as she raised her middle finger high in the air and ascended the stairs to raid the cabinets for some whiskey she knew had to have been left behind somewhere.

After successfully finding a bottle she took a few swigs and filled up her flask. Wynonna grabbed her leather jacket and walked out of the house. She took in the view in the middle of the open field of their family's land with the sun setting in the background and went over to the old barn on the property. She opened the large double doors and pulled a grey, dingy tarp off an old Ford pick up truck.

"Hey, baby. I've missed you. Miss me too? I know." Wynonna spoke in a baby voice, having her own one-sided conversation with her motorized friend as she ran her hand over the hood before hopping in the driver's seat.  
"Keys, key? Where are you?" She looked around the car and in the glove box, headrest, lastly in the visor above the key fell into her lap and she rejoiced in a little dance in the seat before sticking the key into the ignition and hoping for it to start.  
The engine revved up.  
"Thanks, Waves for starting her up like I told to." She said before driving off to Holiday's Bar.


	4. What A Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole opens up a little more to Rosita. Rosita cares about her friend and just wants her to be happy.  
> Champ is hiding something from Waverly.  
> Wynonna can't escape her legacy and she may cross paths with someone from her past.

"Hey! Close the door!" Rosita yelled when Nicole walked into the dark motel room, letting in a stream of light from the outside. 

"Sorry, thought you'd still be sleeping." Nicole shrugged.

"So you intended to kill me in my sleep? Sounds fair." Rosita responded sarcastically.

"I'd never intentionally kill you, Rosie. I need someone to keep me company for..."

"..Ever?"

"Maybe.." Nicole nodded her head once to the side with a shrug.

"Yeah, to keep you from brooding and being all depressed every time your heart gets broken...or when we have to move along, again." Which over the years they had to do a lot when you show no signs of aging.

"I don't brood."Nicole defended.

"Brood, sulk, agonize. Whatever you want to call it, you do it, in sweats, for months. You need to find a nice, non-human girl and save yourself the punishment. Or just don't get attached, like me." Rosita was never one to bite her tongue.

"It's kind of hard finding a non-human, gay girl when neither are wearing signs revealing their true nature. Besides, you can't help who you fall for." 

"Yeah, well just make sure when you reveal who and what you are to the next girl she'll still feel the same way about you, Chica. Glamoring away months of memories takes a lot out of me."

Rosita may have seemed to have been a bit harsh. She knew it was hard for Nicole, but she was just looking out for her friend. The last woman that Nicole had fallen for, she believed was the one who'd love the red-haired girl no matter what, but when she revealed to her every part of who she was the woman was revolted by her and never spoke to Nicole again. 

It took months for Nicole to leave their apartment.  
Rosita made sure to glamour Nicole's ex ridding her of all memories of existence for everyone's safety but too bad she couldn't rid Nicole of the heartbreak.

Even though this happened a few years ago and now she pretends everything is back to normal she's still trying to convince herself she's worth being loved. 

Nicole nodded and listened to Rosita's words of wisdom while remembering that day her little bubble of perfection burst.

"Yeah, you're right. I think I know to be a lot more careful about who I let in so don't worry." Nicole reassured her companion. 

"Uh-huh, The tan woman gave her a knowing look, only her head showing from underneath the covers. "So where were you coming from, daywalker?" Rosita asked.

"Oh, I was signing up for classes and checking out a few rental properties," Nicole told half of the truth and half a lie.

"So we're really staying here?" Nicole nodded hesitantly in hopes Rosita wouldn't object. "Well, good you're looking for places, cause I don't think I could stand a full four days in this dump.  
Rosita laid back down and covered her head with the duvet. "I'm going out to find someone to eat when I wake up. Coming?"

"Sure" Nicole responded.

"Okay, Don't let the light in if you leave out." Rosita fell asleep to sleep in no time and Nicole kicked her feet up on her bed and searched for something to watch on tv. 

___  
Nearing dusk and halfway to the bar, Wynonna turned on her headlights.  
Then she heard it again, the chanting.  
"Seriously?" Wynonna started pressing buttons on her radio hoping she wasn't losing her marbles.

She saw a gleaming light from behind her so she looked up in her rearview mirror. The first thing that came to mind was the cops. Maybe her tags weren't up to date. Am I speeding? She checked the speedometer. Nope, that wasn't it. It was coming from the back seat. Wynonna quickly turned to look behind her and saw the old revolver sitting on the seat, glowing a light blue.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Wynonna mumbled to herself. Only a few seconds distracted from the road she looks up to see a man, red liquid dripping from his face on what used to be a white t-shirt, covered in blood. He wore a sinister smirk on his face and just stood there facing Wynonna's oncoming pick-up. "Shit!" She swerved into the tall grass to avoid hitting the man. 

"Jee-sus!" Wynonna was a little shaken up, but not hurt. She cut the engine and pulled the handle on her door stepping out of her truck into the clearing her car made. "Dude, you gotta death wish or somethin'?" She saw a glimpse of someone moving through the tall grass illuminated by her headlights.  
"Hey, You okay!" She yelled out.

"I can smell you," A creepy voice said followed by a sniffing sound that was too close for comfort. Wynonna turned around searching for the owner of the voice.

Wynonna heard the chanting again and this time she knew not to ignore it. Instinct had kicked in she quickly opened the backdoor to her truck and grabbed the revolver feeling a surge of energy flow through her body and it felt amazing, briefly. 

Something grabbed hold of her legs and next thing you know she hit the ground, "Ahh!" She winced as he back impacted and was being dragged through the field with great speed.  
Everything was blurry. She kicked and kicked trying to get free but whatever or whoever it was holding on to her had a good grip.  
She made sure she had an even tighter grasp on that gun.

All of a sudden there was an abrupt stop. She laid on her back and her legs dropped to the ground. The creature sped off leaving her in a clearing. Her adrenaline was high and she needed to catch her breath. It was really dark and it smelled really bad. With the gun in her left hand, she reached in her right pocket to pull out her cell phone for light.

The skittish girl turned her head to see a stiff body to the left of her. A young girl with puncher wounds in her neck. Her eyes were wide open and it was no doubt that she left this world in a state of fear.

Wynonna quickly stood to her feet drawing the firearm out in front of her. She cocked the revolver ready to shoot, shining the light looking down all around to see at least eight lifeless corpses all around her. She felt the contents of her stomach wanting to rise but acknowledged her DNA couldn't be found here. She pulled her shirt over her face with her free hand and fought the urge to hurl.

"Who would do this?" Wynonna said to herself not expecting a response.

"We would, and it was fun." Three blood-stained men seeming to be in their early twenties, revealed themselves from the tall grass making themselves known. Their red eyes glowed in the darkness and fangs protruded from their mouths.

"And I'm ready for dessert." One of the men stepped forward dragging his finger down his own chest.

"Don't come any closer. I will shoot you!" Wynonna yelled.

"That gun ain't gone do shit to us lil' girl" an otherworldly chuckle which sounded like two voices coming from one man came from his mouth. 

Wynonna's hands shook. She took one step back as she raised the firearm to aim at his chest. There existed symbols on the barrel of the gun that expelled rays of red light which gleamed brightly. The two men behind the bolder more outspoken one's eyes widened and their fangs retracted. 

"The chosen one" One of them murmured in fear as his eyes focused on the familiar weapon.

"Carl we need to get outta here!" The other one said.

"I ain't afraid of no girl with a gun. Guns don't hurt u-" Before Carl could finish his sentence Wynonna shot him in the heart. He looked at her with wide eyes and in pure shock and his body slowly began to disintegrate into bloody mush. 

Wynonna's face distorted into disgust as she looked on.

"Stupid Carl" Wynonna mumbled before looking up to see the other two vampires speeding off into the darkness before she could react to them.

"I get a killer bod, but no super speed." She sucked her teeth and shrugged her shoulders finding her way back to her truck through the tall grass.  
She used the flashlight from her phone to help guide her through the field until she finally saw headlights from her truck peaking through the grass in the near distance.

She tucked the gun in her left boot and started running towards the glare. Once she made it to her truck she jumped in and closed the doors quickly locking them and sat there as she caught her breath. 

Wynonna started her car up just to make sure the engine would turn over and luckily it did. She opened up her GPS application and screenshot her location before quickly backing out of the path her truck made between the tall grass and speeding down the road into town. 

The chosen one stopped at a beer and wine store on the edge of town. 

"Aye, gotta phone. Mine is dead and it's an emergency." Wynnona asked the clerk behind the counter.

"It's a landline on the wall next to the bathroom." He gave her a look of suspicion. "You ain't stealin' my phone" he muttered. 

"Even better," Wynonna said as she continued walking. 

"Gotta press nine to dial out!" He called out to her. 

Wynnona dialed 911 once she had gotten to the phone. "Hello, I'd like to report multiple murders..." She reached for her phone and told the operator the coordinates that she screenshot from her GPS. "Yup, about 20 feet north from there." 

"Ma'am, what's your name?" The operator asked. Wynonna hung up the phone and walked out as the clerk watched her leave. 

____  
Waverly's shift was just about over and she was pretty relieved she was getting to dodge the drunkards tonight. She really wasn't in the mood of getting hit on and nicely rejecting guys all night.  
She had a big exam Monday morning and if she was going to hang out with her new friend tomorrow she had better get more studying tonight.

Waverly was clearing the bar of empty bottles and dirty glasses when she looked up to see her sister stumping into the bar looking around frantically until she spotted her.

"Nonna?" Waverly looked at her sister with worry in her eyes. "You okay?"

"They're friggin' real." Wynonna leaned over the bar and whispered to her sister. Waverly leaned back to get a better view of her sister's face. 

"Huh? What's real?" The younger brunette looked back at her older sister with confusion. 

"Vampires!" Wynonna whispered loudly shaking her whole body and waving her hands around.

Waverly's eyes widened, "You saw one" 

"I killed one," Wynonna said. 

"Oh, Shitballs!" 

Wynonna huffed in agreement. "You were right. All these years of therapy, medications, trying to rid me of figments of my imagination that were real memories. I was made to think I was crazy" Wynonna shook her head sighed. 

"I'm so sorry Wynonna." Waverly reached out to touch her sister's hand that was resting on the bar counter. 

"It's not your fault baby girl. You were just a kid." Wynonna gave her baby sister a weak smile.

"Hey, babe!" A male's voice approaching caught Waverly's attention. 

"Hey, Champ." Waverly smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes and Wynonna noticed it. 

Champ didn't even acknowledge the leather-clad woman as he bumped her leaning in to give the petite girl a kiss.

"Hey, Chump," Wynonna said, emphasis on the Chump.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Wynonna Earp in the flesh. I hope you didn't come back here to be a bad influence on my sweet Waverly." He said.

"I'm pretty sure you've corrupted her enough for the both of us," Wynonna said and Champ just stood there looking at Wynonna unsure how to respond before turning to Waverly.

"What does corrupted mean?" Waverly just shook her head and rolled her eyes in embarrassment while Wynonna snorted a laugh she tried to hold in. 

"You didn't have work today? You're not wearing your uniform" Waverly observed her boyfriend in a polo shirt in jeans. 

"Yeah, Sheriff Nedley gave me the morning off because I worked late last night. I go in 8 hours tonight though." Champ said completely forgetting he promised Waverly dinner.

"Oh, so no dinner tonight either huh?" Waverly said.

"Oh shit! Waverly, I'm so sorry. It just blew my mind." Champ said apologetically.

"A lot of things blow in your mind don't they Chump? Just- Just air up there huh?" Wynonna said and Waverly gave her a pointed look. 

Wynonna smiled and slid down the bar to another sear so the couple could talk in private. She got the attention of another bartender and ordered a drink. 

"Babe, we're both off tomorrow. We can be together all day." Champ tried to make things seem better. 

"Actually I have a big exam and essay coming up so I have to study, also I promised a friend I'd help them with something so tomorrow I'll be pretty busy." Waverly in a way felt pretty powerful saying that. 

"You can't just tell your friend to wait until Saturday. I had something planned for us" Champ said and Waverly knew it was the same ole' greasy diner food, a stupid Netflix comedy, and trying to get into her pants. Champ was as far from romantic as they come. 

"No, Champ. You canceled on me four times in not even two weeks. I could've made other plans." Waverly stuck to her guns.

"Fine, I'll make other plans too!" He started to walk away upset.

"Fine! Ask for another double shift! Hurry up and get that friggin car! Asshat." Waverly mumbled the last part under her breath.

Wynonna cocked up her eyebrow when she heard both her sister and her boyfriend raising their voices before looking up to see Champ stumping out of the bar. Wynonna slid back down a few stools with her beverage in hand parking back in front of her sister. 

"What was that about?" Wynonna asked.

"Nothing." Waverly shook her head and brushed it off.  
"Anyway, back to the vampires." The younger Earp's face lit up in excitement after looking to see if anyone was in earshot.

__

Champ walked around to the back of the bar and got into the passenger seat of a Volkswagen Beetle. He slid the seat all the way back to give himself some legroom before looking up to see who was sitting in the driver's seat.

"This car is fucking tiny" he complained.

"So did she buy it?" A girl with dark hair and tan skin asked. 

"Yep, she still thinks I work full time. Told her I go in tonight." Champ chuckled, proud of himself for deceiving his girlfriend yet again. 

"Good, my roommate is home though so we're going to have to get a room tonight." The girl said.  
Champ frowned knowing he'd have to pay.

"Go to that cheap one when you first come into town." He said and the girl rolled eyes. "Look, Poppy, I don't want anyone seeing us and none of the locals we know go there."

"Whatever," she sighed and started driving.

____

"Rosie are you just about ready?" Nicole was leaning next to the door, standing outside of their hotel and looking at the night sky. 

"Yup, coming out!" Rosita was putting the last touches on her makeup before Nicole heard heels rapidly tapping from the bathroom tile to carpet and now on concrete followed by their room door closing. 

"Finally," Nicole said before she started walking and Rosita was next to her.

"So Pussy Willows or that hick bar so you can make googly eyes with little Ms. Congeniality again?" Rosita teased as she noticed a blue Volkswagen beetle pull up in the motel parking lot. 

"I wasn't making googly eyes with her. I was just being friendly and she was really nice. She's going to help me out with looking for places." Nicole quickly realized she didn't let Rosita know she met with Waverly earlier. 

"She is?" Rosita inquired.

"Yeah, she knows people who own rental properties," Nicole said anticipated the plethora of questions to follow. 

"Mhm, cool" Was all Rosita said. Nicole stopped in her tracks and looked at her friend. After taking a few more steps and realizing that Nicole wasn't beside her she stopped too.  
"Why'd you stop walking?"

"I was in awe. You didn't ask me a million different questions." Nicole started walking again.

Rosita laughed, "Is there anything I should ask.. or know?" 

"Well, no." 

"Well then."

Nicole shrugged and continued walking. "Did you grab any money?" 

"Yeah, but I don't know why you don't just let me, glamour people, into giving us shit."

"Cause it's the right thing to do" Nicole responded.

"Cause it's it's the right thing to do" Rosita mimicked her with her tongue pressed against her teeth.

"Very mature Rosie" 

They found themselves turning on the same street they did the night before. There was foot traffic, but not as much as last night. Maybe because it wasn't as late. 

Nicole noticed Rosita people watching extensively, laying her eyes on people a few seconds longer to be considered a glance. 

"See anyone you want?" Nicole asked. 

"Nah, Everyone seems to be in groups, I can wait a little longer" Rosita looked up and noticed they were approaching Holliday's. "C'mon, let's see if she's in here." Rosita grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her through the front doors.

They went straight to the bar sitting in two empty stools next to one another. Nicole looked around but hadn't seen the intriguing brunette anywhere in sight.  
She felt a little disappointed even though she knew she'd see her tomorrow. 

"Maybe she doesn't work tonight," Nicole said. 

"I guess not, I don't see her either. Want me to ask around?" Rosita stood about to approach a waitress in passing. 

"No," Nicole said. "It's no big deal" She grinned at Rosita also wondering why she was being so helpful after just lecturing her earlier about getting too involved with humans. 

Rosita nodded, "So Pussy Willows?" 

"Yeah, " They began to leave, Nicole walking a few feet ahead of Rosita because someone caught the Latina's eye causing her to slow down and lag behind. 

A woman with dark brown hair past her shoulders, with large curls near the ends, pricing blue eyes, badass leather jacket and an edge about her came walking in her direction, weaving around people. 

As this mystery woman got closer she didn't even attempt to maneuver around Rosita and bumped her shoulder with no intent of an apology. 

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Chica!" She turned and yelled ignoring the shiver she felt in the aftermath of the impact.

Wynonna turned around and eyed the girl up and down before responding, "You watch it... Chica." She shook her head at Rosita In a comical way the stranger and made her way to the bar without a second glance.   
She shook her whole body trying to rid herself of a weird feeling she had while sitting on the barstool. 

Her attention was soon caught by flickering red and blue sparks of light coming from her boot. It was the gun she had tucked away in there and she had no idea what it meant.

Wynonna had to wait for her and Waverly to get together and her little sister could tell her everything she knows about what it means to be the chosen one. 'And why this damn gun keeps glitchin' she thought. It was her or Waverly to carry this burden and she had rather it be her. 

"Hey, Earl! Beer me, please." Wynnona shouted behind the bar.

The man grabbed a bottle from the fridge behind the bar and popped the cap sliding it to Wynonna.

Wynonna raised the bottle to her lips to take a sip and before she could even enjoy the coldness of the first carbonated swallow she heard, "When I heard that you were back I had to see it for myself."

Wynonna froze, all too familiar with that voice as if she heard it just yesterday. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was. 

"When you are ready to speak you know where to find me. Time has taught me to be a patient man" Wynonna took a shaky breath and still didn't move a muscle. Her bottle was still held to her lips and a bar full of noise grew silent to her ears. 

She took a deep breath and set the bottle down, finally turning, intending to say something only to see the back of Doc. His Levi blue jeans, white-collared shirt, and a brimmed hat. The man whom she had so much history with walking away from her as she once did him nearly three years ago. 

Wynonna's chest all of a sudden felt heavy as her eerie past presented itself around her.   
And the smell of his musk cologne lingering in the air wafting into her nostrils. 

"What a night." Wynonna shook her head reached for her bottle again taking multiple sips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. This is my first attempt on supernatural writing. Don't be afraid to comment and tell me what you think I'm open to thoughts and advice. Thanks For Reading! 😁


	5. We're Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Nicole and Waverly spend the day together.  
> -With words of encouragement, Waverly begins to learn to live for herself.  
> -Something about Waverly surprises Nicole.  
> -Stupid Champ does something stupid. 
> 
> I suck at summaries.. But Yay!! And update! 😂🤣

Waverly was home lying on her stomach, on her bed. Her laptop and books spread out in front of her. Low music playing in the background to aid in her concentration. She thought it'd be best to take in the knowledge of what she was supposed to learn in class earlier that day. It really bothered her that she hardly took anything away from the lecture. 

She then looked at the time on her phone and noticed she had a few texts. 

Nicole: Hey, I just remembered Holliday's won't be open before noon and I don't know where you live. So I'm in room number 7. Just knock when you get here. 

'Lucky number seven', thought Waverly, and she smiled at the text, thankful Nicole realized they haven't really set up a meeting place. 

The time was 12:45 and she felt it was time to call it a night. She closed her laptop and stood up from her bed removing all her books. The student stacked them on her desk and walked back over to her bed to get underneath the covers until she heard stomping up the stairs, footsteps outside of her door, and then saw that same door swinging open. 

"Waves" Wynonna stood there. 

"What is it Wy? I was just going to bed." Waverly asked tiredly.

"This stupid gun keeps glitching... colors and Doc wants to talk to me." 

"Talk to him and the gun is- it's like a vampire detector," Waverly said carelessly, laid down, and rolled over. 

"Mhm," Wynonna shrugged and nodded taking in the new information before turning away.

"Door!" Waverly exclaimed to her inebriated sister.

Wynonna stumbled backward and closed the bedroom door.

___

Nine a.m. the next morning Waverly woke up to her phone's alarm. She couldn't pinpoint the reason why, but she felt excited for the day. Like a kid who woke up remembering they were going to spend the day at an amusement park. 

Waverly stretched her limbs still in her bed and sat up placing her feet flat on the floor. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth before finding something to wear.

She checked the weather and decided on a white baby tee that showed her midriff, and  
Heather grey stretchy- jeans. She topped it off with a light faux silk-blend floral jack. She slipped on a few rings and her necklace and headed out of her room. 

She passed her old bedroom which she and Wynonna used to share growing up. The door was cracked and her sister was in a deep sleep, snoring. Still wearing her jeans, minus her shirt, but still in her bra. Wynonna's leg and arm hung off the full-sized bed as drooled on her pillow. Waverly knew her sister only snore when she drank a lot and a hangover would be her present once she awoke. 

Waverly grinned and shook her head before galloping downstairs and heading out of the door. 

___

"So how long are we going to keep doing this?" The nude woman with her caramel skin exposed asked with only a sheet draped over her torso as she laid in the motel room bed.

Her patience was beginning to wear thin from being someone's forbidden secret for so long. Smiling at a girl she had to work with every day knowing damn well she didn't deserve what they were doing behind her back. Her hopes of the outcome being in her favor began to dwindle.

"What do you mean? Champ was laying down to next to her, his forearm resting underneath his head, tattoos on his bare chest were exposed. He was relaxed after the deed, so comfortable. It seemed as if he had no guilty bone in his body and that annoyed Poppy even more. 

"I mean this," Poppy waved her hand over their bodies, "What we're doing? ...Ah-Are you ever going to leave Waverly?" Poppy sat up in bed and looked at the man straight on who just frowned and stared at the ceiling.

Champ chuckled like it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard, "Why would I do that?" 

"Because I'm right here Champ. I want you." She took a deep breath, "and it's obvious that she doesn't. She hardly even wants to touch you. Why not be with someone who gives you what you want?" Poppy makes a case.

"Hey, don't say that!" Champ gets up and pulls a sheet around his waist to cover himself. "She does... want me. She's just a good girl. She wants to wait until we get married."

Poppy forces a snicker at Champ's response to Waverly being a "good girl". He storms off to the bathroom, steaming from her amused reaction to his statement. 

Champ decided to take a shower and clear his mind to rid the thoughts that stemmed from what Poppy had said but it was hard because it was pretty true Waverly always had an excuse not to do anything below the belt. 

The secret affair between him and Poppy started from a one night stand almost six months ago. It involved a lot of drinking. Poppy confessed her feelings and he drunkenly shared quite a lot of he and Waverly's lack of physical intimacy in their relationship. Did Waverly not want him sexually or was she really just a good girl who wanted to hold on to her virtue until the time was right? 

Champ definitely was going to hold on to the thought that sounded best to him. Because in his mind how could Waverly not want him? He was the most popular guy in High School, good looking, now he's a cop and most the girls who crossed his path in Purgatory want to be with him. Also, why waste 3 years with someone you don't really want to be with? 

With those final thoughts of positivity Champ quickly snapped back into a good mood and turned off the shower. He stepped out and grabbed a towel from the metal rack above the toilet, drying hair and his body.  
He took his hand and wiped the steam from the mirror checking his reflection. 'Yeah, Waverly wants me' he smirked at himself  
before walking back into the motel room. 

___

Waverly pulled up to the Ghost River Motel in her red jeep. She scanned the numbers on the doors as she drove past them in the parking lot. She saw thirteen, then eleven.  
She knew the numbers were descending and seven would be coming up soon so she slowed her speed and parked in an open space in front of room number six because space directly in front of was occupied by Nicole's SUV. 

Waverly wondered if she should get out and knock like Nicole said or call and let her know she was outside. She turned off her engine and hopped out deciding to knock on the door as Nicole had asked. 

As she walked up to the door she heard inaudible yelling coming from a room, a few doors down. 'What can you expect from a place like this' Waverly thought. She'd hoped to help Nicole find a more suitable place to live as soon as possible. 

She heard so many rumors over the years of illegal dealings from drugs being sold to sex workers doing business in this motel. This definitely wasn't a place for a college graduate let alone a place for her to be more than 2 minutes. She shuffled her feet more quickly to get to the door and knocked three times while being observant of her surroundings. 

Soon Nicole cracked the door and opened it enough for her body to squeeze through. Waverly gave her an odd look and she thought to give her an explanation. 

"Rosita's still sleeping," Nicole said just standing outside of the door. 

"Oh, sorry. Hope I didn't knock too loudly." Waverley apologized. 

"Oh, no you're cool. She's still out like a light." Nicole grinned and then her attention turned to the ruckus a few doors down.  
The door to room number ten swung open. They didn't see anyone yet but the voices were a bit more clearer.

"I'm not okay with this anymore. You can't just string me along!" A female's voice said. 

Nicole scrunched her eyebrows together and looked at Waverly as they inched toward her jeep. "Mmkay" Waverly chuckled. 

"It's been six months of this shit and I.. I'm. You have to choose. It's either me or her." The female voice inside the room said. 

Waverly opened her car door about to get inside but Nicole stopped Waverly in her tracks by saying, "Wait, I wanna know how this ends." The shorter girl shrugged her shoulders, closed her jeep door back, and leaned against it next to Nicole with a smirk on her face. 

"I told before not to catch any feelings and I'll tell you again, you're just a girl for right now. She's my forever." The male voice responded. 

Waverly's ears perked up to the voice. She knew that voice. Her body sank into her jeep as unidentifiable emotions consumed her. The pit of her stomach started to heat up in anger, but another part of her felt relieved.

"Well damn," Nicole muttered as the mystery girl came stomping out of the motel room to a blue Volkswagen Beetle.

"Poppy?" Waverly whispered and Nicole turned her head to look at Waverly inquisitively. 

"Hey! Your gonna give me a ride back right? You can't just leave me here. I live 20 minutes away!" Champ ran out after the girl who was putting her bag in her car and starting to get in the driver's seat before locking all doors in case Champ attempted to get in. 

"Poppy, come on! Let's talk about this!" Champ yelled loudly into the car, pulling on the passenger's side door handle causing even more of a scene not even noticing his actual girlfriend was about twenty feet away staring daggers into his back. 

"You know her?" Nicole noticed Waverly's blank expression staring at the scene that was unfolding in front of them. The taller woman tried to get her attention but there was no tearing her eyes away. "Waverly?"

The shorter girl nodded and just started walking toward the commotion without saying a word.  
Nicole didn't know what else to do other than to follow behind in the small brunette's path.

Champ was still too busy begging for a ride out of Poppy to notice the two women approaching, but Poppy saw and recognized one of the women very early. Poppy's eyes widened as she saw Waverly glaring at her through the glass of her windshield and she put her car reverse backed out the parking space and sped off. 

Champ turned to see what the girl had seen it was his girlfriend standing there. No words had yet left her mouth. She just stood and glared at him. 

"Hey, baby," Champ said with a nervous chuckle and pulled on his collar. 

Nicole thought to herself, 'Baby?' "Oooh," She said out loud when it clicked.

"No, you don't 'Hey baby' me," Waverly said through gritted teeth. 

"Look it's not what you think. I.." Waverly cut him off before he could continue to lie.

"Oh no? So it's not that you've been cheating on me with my coworker for the last six months from what I've heard and every time you claim you were working double shifts to get a new car you were Fucking Poppy!" Waverly screamed the last two words. 

Nicole gazed at the brunettes profile as she yelled. She could tell as soon as the F-bomb was dropped Waverly rarely said words like that. It seemed so unnatural leaving her lips.

Champ's body jerked slightly startled from Waverly's yelling. She'd get annoyed, maybe a little mad at him sometimes, and raise her voice, but sweet Waverly was never a screamer.

He stood there and tried to quickly come up with another lie but Waverly was too on the nose and too damn smart and he had nothing. 

"Waverly, I'm so sorry baby..., just please give me another chance." Champ put his hands together as he made his plea. 

"No, Champ. We're done. And if you call me baby again I'm going to punch you in the balls." 

"At least I'd finally get you to touch me down there" Champ mumbled. 

Waverly rolled her eyes and snarled in disgust while she turned to walk away. 

Nicole and Waverly both got into her jeep. It was silent because neither knew exactly what to say. 

"Uh- Are you okay?" Nicole asked.

Waverly took a deep breath and stuck her key in the ignition, "Yeah, I'm good." She said really short. Nicole could sense she was lying, but she didn't want to pry. They only knew each other for a few days even though it had felt longer. If Waverly wanted to open up about the whole ordeal she would on her on time. 

"Okay, If you want to talk about it I'm here." Nicole looked Waverly in her eyes to let her know she truly meant it.

"Thank you," Waverly gave her a warm grin, she would talk about it eventually, but now she wanted to talk about anything else.

"So I figured we'd go to the coffee shop, get coffee and something to eat, and then I set up an appointment to view the first place at 11 a.m." Waverly said in a cheerful voice as if what just transpired hadn't happened. 

"Sounds good" Nicole figured shed want to take her mind off things so agreed.

Waverly drove to her favorite coffee shop in town. Most of the ride they stayed in silence. The redhead scrolled through her phone in her hand to make herself seem occupied because it was pretty awkward to bring up random small talk. Nicole glanced over at Waverly and noticed she was concentrating as if she was in deep thought. Her brows furrowed and her eyes squinted and she tightened her grip on the staring wheel. 

'I knew it. I knew he was cheating on me. Why don't I feel hurt?', thoughts going on in Waverly's brain somehow broke through and Nicole could hear them. Her mouth was closed, her lips weren't moving but Nicole heard her voice as clear as day. 

"Whoa!" Nicole exclaimed and it startled the bartender making her repeatedly glance at Nicole then back at the road. 

"What?!" Waverly responded. 

"I'm sorry... Um, Rosita just texted me and her inheritance came in." That gestured to her phone. It was the first thing Nicole could come up with even though Rosita came from a wealthy family of vampires who glamoured their way to riches a long time ago. 

Waverly giggled, "Must be a lot of money. I guess you weren't really joking about the whole trust fund baby thing huh?" 

"Nope. She really is a spoiled brat." Nicole said trying not to seem weird about what she just witnessed. How was it possible she could hear this girl's thoughts? 

When they got to the coffee shop They ordered their coffees and Waverly order a cheddar baked croissant.  
She tore off a piece and began to chew.

She looked up at the ceiling and began to wonder about something before speaking. 

"When you find out your boyfriend has been cheating on you you should feel..." She paused searching for the right emotion, "..sad right? I mean a normal girl would be heartbroken...Wouldn't they?"

"I don't think there's any 'normal' way a person should feel about anything. Everyone is different." Nicole responded. "Some people party after breakups, some people seclude themselves. There's no wrong way to feel or to react." Nicole thought about her word a few seconds. "Well, violence is never a good thing." Nicole gave a warning look jokingly. 

"Well, I don't want to hurt him. I mean, I did feel anger, but only because of the audacity they had, but I'm not hurt. I- I feel relieved that it's over." Waverly sighed and gave a weak smile.

"Sounds like you didn't love him."

"I don't think I did. I just felt like we were supposed to be together. Everyone wanted us together since we were in grade school and even though we grew up and became different people I didn't want to disappoint anyone" Waverly shrugged and sipped her coffee. 

"Well, can I give you some advice?" Waverly nodded at the redhead. "This is your life, and you can't spend it on trying to make everyone else happy. You have to do what makes you happy and sometimes that involves disappointing people along the way." Nicole winked at Waverly causing her to blush. 

"You're right! From now on this girl is going to put herself first and focus on what makes me happy!" Waverly protested pointing her thumbs at herself.

"Right on" Nicole chuckled at Waverly's cuteness.

Waverly's eyes wandered to Nicole's mouth and she couldn't help but linger at her beautiful white teeth and dimpled smile.  
The younger girl blinked and cleared her throat pushing away whatever thoughts or feelings were trying to surface. "So are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go" Nicole drank down the rest of her warm coffee. 

They arrived to the first place. It was a medium-sized ranch style home with three bedrooms. One had a master bath. Nicole made sure to take pictures of all the rooms and send them to Rosita so she could have a say so even though she couldn't be there during daylight. 

Rosita replied saying: "Maybe. Only if she could get the master bedroom with her own bathroom." Nicole wasn't surprised at the request.

Waverly and Nicole went to the next house and met up with Mercedes Gardner. She was known to have saved the town by buying rundown buildings and fixing them up. This gave many jobs and opened new businesses. Mercedes also took on a few more projects. Gutting apartments and houses, restoring them to either sale or rent out. 

The Real estate developer went to high school with Wynonna and they were quite good friends before she left so she had no problem helping out her friend's younger sister with getting a friend of hers settled in a good home. 

"So this is a two-story, four-bedroom, 3 and a half baths. Waverly just told me it was you and your girlfriend and maybe you'd want the extra rooms for expanding your family in the future, assuming you're you planning on staying in Purgatory long?" 

"Oh, no. Rosita isn't my girlfriend we're just friends" Nicole shook her head. 

"Oh," Mercedes said. 

"I'm sorry I just assumed." Waverly apologized. 

"No, it's okay. That wouldn't be the first time, but I do plan on being here a while." Nicole laughed. 

Waverly liked hearing the fact that Nicole planned on staying a while and she wouldn't let herself admit it, but she also liked hearing that Rosita wasn't her girlfriend.

"So would this home be too big for you guys?" Mercedes asked. 

"I'll take some pictures and send them to Rosita. I have a feeling she'll be into this place." Nicole pulled her phone out to take a picture of the outside of the house and they all made their way inside. 

It was quite spacious. Dark hardwood floors, high ceilings where you could see up to the second-floor balcony which had a black wooden banister. A huge red and brown brick fireplace in the living room, and an open kitchen with black and stainless steel appliances.

Both Rosita and Nicole loved dark-colored decor.  
"This place just might work" Nicole mumbled as she slowly turned looking up in the middle of the house. 

"Yeah it is really nice, but it looks expensive," Waverly said walking further into the kitchen and rubbing her fingertips along the black and grey granite countertops.

"It's 3,500 a month utilities included," Mercedes said. 

Next thing you know Nicole's phone was ringing and Rosita was on the other end with only two words to say before she had even known what rent was.  
"Get it"  
"Well, okay then. We'll take it." Nicole said. 

Mercedes told Nicole they could come down to her office and sign the lease and pay first month's rent and the security deposit as soon as they'd like. 

Nicole asked if eight o'clock would be okay. This way they could leave around sunset and Rosita could leave after the sun was down.  
Nicole felt a sense of relief now that her new life could finally begin in a home, and a new town, with a clean slate. Last but not least a new peculiar friend which whom she felt really good about. 

"Awesome, It was nice meeting you and I'll see you later Nicole. Waverly, please tell your sister to give me a call." Mercedes said as she got into her Range Rover.

"So what now?" Nicole asked. 

"Well, it's only two. You want to go check out the campus?" How could Nicole refuse?

When they got to Purgatory University Waverly showed Nicole all of her favorite spots on campus. The buildings where she had most of her classes. She showed her the big tree at the far end of campus where no one came. It was quiet and she'd sit there and read and study in the shade. They both had to figure out where the Psychology department was together since Waverly never had a need to go to that area of the campus. 

Next thing you know a few hours had passed of them talking about random things and they had found themselves in the student center area. 

"Oh, we have to go to Mr. Softy!" Waverly said excitedly and pulled Nicole's hand down a walkway that only occupied a few students being that it was the weekend. 

"Me. Softy?" Nicole questioned but surrendered to being dragged along. 

They ended up at a frozen yogurt shop and a pink and blue neon sign that said Mr. Softy shined brightly above the door. 

Waverly got the strawberry and vanilla swirl with rainbow sprinkles and Nicole got plain vanilla with chocolate sprinkles. They continued walking the campus over by the riverfront while eating their frozen yogurt.

"So did you leave anyone special back home?" Waverly asked.

"Nope," Nicole had a short response.

"That's hard to believe," Waverly said before licking her cone. 

"Why is that?" Nicole inquired.

"Well, for starters you're really pretty and obviously very intelligent." The shorter girl looked up at Nicole as she walked next to her.

"Thank you," Nicole said debating if she wanted to get into her past relationship or not. "I uh, had someone and it just didn't work out"

"Yeah? What happened?"

"She turned out not to be who I thought she was." Nicole sighed hoping she could tell Waverly more, but she couldn't. 

The bartender nodded in understanding. "Maybe we could be each other's wing-women now." Waverly joked and instantly regretted her words.

Nicole laughed appreciating her awkwardness. It was rather cute on the younger girl.

"Yeah, maybe," Nicole said before she found a bench facing the water and sat. Waverly sat next to her.  
They watched the rowing team practicing and the small waves thrashing in the wind as they continued to finish their ice creams.

Nicole watched Waverly eating her ice-cream as she looked on at the activity in the water. The way her pink tongue darted out capturing the sprinkles into her mouth and licked her lips was a beautiful sight to see. Her pale cheeks began to heat and turn slightly rosy. She knew she had to stop those thoughts in their tracks quickly. 

This girl is straight and she's human. Rosita was right. She could be nothing but friends with the bartender and that's how it had to be. Nicole took a deep breath and turned to look back at the water. 

'Is she staring at me?' Waverly thought to feel Nicole's eyes and seeing her facing the side of her through her peripheral. She actually wasn't bothered by it. 

Nicole on the other hand was very bothered 'There is was again', She thought. Did Waverly have some sort of gift she didn't know about? Can she send people her thoughts? Can she read other people's thoughts? The redheaded woman sure did hope not because she was just thinking sone impure things about the girl sitting next to her. 

Nicole looked at Waverly who was looking back at her with a smile. Well, she seems to be clueless. They walked back to the car and Waverly had driven Nicole back to her motel room. 

"I had fun today, " Waverly said once they were parked in front of Nicole's room. 

"Same here" Nicole genuinely replied. 

"Let me know if you need help moving or if you just want to hang out." Waverly shyly said looking down at her steering wheel before looking at Nicole's face barely in her eyes.

"I will, you still haven't showed me all the best places in town." Nicole smiled at the brunette hopped out of the jeep. "See ya later Waves," Nicole said before walking away and disappearing behind door number 7.

"Waves? I like that" Waverly grinned so hard the corners of her eyes crinkled.


	6. Where we come from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna brushes up on Earp History   
> Nicole and Rosita Nicole moves into their new place.   
> Nicole finds out a bit about her mom and meets some new people on an eventful night out with Waverly.

Waverly had gotten back to the homestead after spending the day with her mysterious new friend. When she walked in, she found her sister sitting on the couch with an old, worn, leather-backed book. Files were scattered across the coffee table, and Wynonna looked so strange, concentrating on books in front of her. A task Waverly can't remember her older sister doing growing up. 

"Uh, Wynonna, What are you doing?" Waverly couldn't believe her eyes. Was her sister studying their family's history and legacy?   
Something she had never seemed to show any interest in before. 

"I'm trying to figure this "chosen one" shit out since you were probably out with that bird brain boyfriend of yours all day" Wynonna picked up the gun sitting next to her on the couch. "This was, by the way, was custom made for our great-great-grandfather Wyatt Earp. It was cursed by a witch to bring people back from the dead after he killed her two sons who went on a rape and killing spree." Wynonna said, waving the gun, fascinated by all of her research. 

Wynonna wasn't the next in line, so she never cared to learn about the job of the chosen one. Her dad spent most of his time teaching and training her older sister Willa before she was taken. After that, Wynonna had no interest in any of it, especially when she was committed after trying to tell the tale of that night to the police. They thought she had a psychotic break.   
They thought that her mind made up the story of vampires with red eyes as a kid because she couldn't except people could be so evil.

"I know Wynonna, and then he nicked named it Peacemaker when a coven of good witches reversed the curse on the gun so now all that had risen after death by the cursed gun will now meet their true death by the gun," Waverly continued. 

"Or a good beheading by that shiny scythe." Only Wynonna could chuckle at such a violent act. 

"Yeah, I've studied this stuff for years. Why do you care so much about it all of a sudden? The other night you didn't want anything to do with the curse or being chosen." Waverly asked. Her sister stopped smiling and sported a more serious look. 

"I don't know. I guess when I picked up this gun and killed that vamp, it finally felt like I had a purpose. Like this is what I'm supposed to do." Wynonna said with feeling, and her younger sister looked at her with pure pride in her eyes. 

"Good." Waverly smiled. "By the way, I dumped Champ today," Waverly said nonchalantly before sinking into the couch right next to Wynonna.

"No, shit!" Wynonna shoved her shoulder playfully. The brunette stood and walked toward the kitchen. 

"Where are you going?"

"To get us a drink." Wynonna came back in with a bottle of whiskey, unscrewing the top.

"To Earps, for finally making good choices!" She knocked back the bottle taking a huge gulp and winced as the liquid streamed down her throat and burned her chest.

She passed the bottle to Waverly, "To Earps!" She took a small sip to appease her sister and gave the bottle back. She wasn't in the mood to get wasted tonight. 

"That's all you want?" The eldest of the two questioned and shrugged, tipping the bottle back on her lips before she'd gotten a verbal response. "More for me."  
Wynonna fell into the couch and kicked her boot covered feet up on the arm. 

"Off the couch," Waverly swatted her sister's feet down before heading into the kitchen. 

"Bleh!" Wynonna made a childish noise to immature challenge her baby sister.

"Oh, Mercedes said to call her" Waverly took some food out of the fridge to cook, and Wynonna came into to kitchen and sat at the table, whiskey bottle still in hand. 

"Oh yeah, how'd you run into little-miss-hot- shot-realtor?" She asked.

"A new friend of mine recently moved into town, and I called Mercedes to help find her a place." Waverly pulled out a cutting board and started chopping veggies. 

"Cool Cool." 

"You talk to Doc yet?" Waverly asked, but Wynonna stayed quiet. 

Waverly stopped chopping and turned around to face her sister. "No, I still don't know what to say to him." 

"No wonder why you're drinking here and not at Holliday's. You're avoiding." She turned back to the chopping board. "It's a small town, Wynonna, can't avoid him forever." 

"I can try."

_____

"Wake up, Rosie. It's one hour til' nightfall." Nicole shook Rosita out of her sleep. 

Rosita's torso shot up, her eyes bright red, and fangs were protruding as she growled. She breathed heavy and turned her head slowly, looking at Nicole as if she was going to pounce on her like prey. 

You'd think Nicole would be afraid of the terrifying scene in front of her, but she just stood there looking at Rosita without a care in the world. She's seen her friend in this monstrous state many times before, and it did not phase her one bit.

Rosita's eyes flickered back to a natural human's brown. Her breathing slowed, and she retracted her fangs before saying, "I've told you a million times Red, never wake a vampire from a deep slumber." 

"And I've done it a million times, and you haven't killed me yet," Nicole shrugged and smirked. "Get dressed. We have to sign the lease to our house."

Rosita groaned and got out of bed to get ready. 

They got a cashier's check on the way to Mercedes's office and signed the lease. Rosita glamoured the memory of her providing her identification and running quick background checks on them both. 

The last thing they wanted was her pulling up the name Rosita Bustillos and seeing the last one alive from Austin, Texas, went missing in 1898 at the age of 27 and was declared dead in the year 1902 when authorities stopped searching for her. 

That was it. They had the keys to the house that was entirely too big for both of them, but somehow it felt right. Rosita and Nicole were drawn to Purgatory, and it felt like that's just where they were supposed to be. Not even Rosita's selective pessimism could allow her to disagree. 

Rosita was anxious to move her things out of that shitty motel. When they made it back and begin to pack, her vamp strength didn't allow her to lift everything she owned fast enough. She wished one of the abilities she had was speed too, but she wasn't so lucky to acquire that one.

They loaded all their belongings into the tailgate of the backed in SUV and drove to their new residence. 

"Rosie, something weird happened to me today," Nicole stated as she drove down the darkened concrete road.

"Weird like how?" 

"Well, I was with Waverly, that waitress, from Holliday's today," 

"Uh-huh," Rosita's response was short.

Nicole rolled her eyes and continued, "I think I could hear what she was thinking."

"Really?" Rosita's voice went up a few octaves, and she turned her body in the passenger's seat, displaying interest. 

"Yeah, unless she can throw her voice and be practicing ventriloquism. Yes, her lips weren't moving, and heard her voice inside my brain. How is that possible?" 

Rosita took a breath. "It's possible." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'd tell you, but it's a subject that you don't like to talk about." 

"My mom?" Nicole said just above a whisper. 

"Yes, your Mom," Rosita responded.

Rosita knew Nicole's mother long before she was born. They weren't friends at first. In fact, she despised her. Nicole's mother was in love with Rosita's brother, Marcos. Their relationship was frowned upon by the Bustillos family and all the vampire nests of the early 1900s. Vampires always saw themselves to be the superior species, and her sires mostly disapproved of their son bedding a weak being beneath them. 

Over the years, Rosita got to know Nicole's mother, Cecilia, and she could see how happy she made her brother. The closeted romantic that Rosita is, how could she go against love?

"Do you want to know, or is that subject still off-limits?" Rosita said dryly. 

Nicole didn't answer immediately; she had to think. When she was a teen, all she heard was bad things about her mom, and to her knowledge, her mom was the reason she was abandoned after she died. Nicole was told that Cecilia's poor decisions were why Nicole grew up such a lonely outsider who never felt like she belonged to any group or any family. 

"Yeah, just tell me," Nicole said reluctantly. 

"Cecilia, she had the gift of hearing people's thoughts and reading people's minds, but not everyone's. She'd have full-on conversations with her family, but all in their heads." 

"So, it's a fairy thing?" Nicole asked. 

"Yeah, I think so." 

"All these years no fairy powers and now all of a sudden I can read thoughts? That's just great." Nicole focused on the road in silence for a moment. 

"Are you trying to listen in on my thoughts, Red?" Rosita grinned with amusement.

"Maybe. I can't control it, anyway."

"It doesn't matter if you could. Doesn't work on Vamps. That's why your mother and my brother worked out so well together. He could remain a mystery to her. No one wants to know every single thing about a person no matter what they say."

"That actually makes a lot of sense." Nicole agreed. 

"Marco's, he uh, really did love her." Rosita sighed, remembering how her brother was around Cecilia. He had become better. He was given back his humanity. Because of that, Rosita was reminded of what it was like to be human and tapped back into her own humanity. 

Sadly Marcos was killed by his uncle for disapproval of his relationship with a fae woman. The Bustillos family went on many years, thinking that the Haught family killed their beloved Marcos.

The Evil uncle of Rosita and Marcos planted the seed that the peaceful Fae people killed Marcos to stop the wedding and to put a rift between the fae and the vampires, and unfortunately, it worked. 

Yes, Fairies weren't keen on a romantic union between a vampire and a fairy, but they knew all vampires weren't ravenous monsters. 

Several held on to their humanity fed humanely as possible or refused to feed on humans at all.   
Cecilia's parents trusted Marcos. Then he was murdered, and the Bustillos family turned against them. 

"Sounds like it." Nicole sighed before finally reaching the house pulling into the driveway. 

__

"Good thing, this place is partially furnished." Nicole sat on the couch in the living room after they finally got everything in from the car.  
"I would hate to have had to sleep on the floor." 

"Sleep, what do you mean sleep?" You're not coming out with me tonight?" Rosita was on the second floor, shouting down into the living room from the balcony. 

"I don't know; I was out all day today. I'm a little exhausted." Nicole got up from the couch and headed up the stairs to what Rosita was up to. 

"You wouldn't be so exhausted if you'd just.." 

"I'm not doing that?" Nicole quickly cut Rosita off before she could finish her sentence.   
The tall redhead stood in the bathroom doorway as she watched Rosita straighten her long dark brown locks. 

"Okay, forget I even brought it up." She put one hand up in defense and had the straightener in the other. 

Continuing her beauty regimen, Rosita thought about something, "Why don't we go see your friend that works at the bar. Let's thank her for helping us find this great place."

"She doesn't work tonight. So no point." Nicole responded, and Rosita could sense she was still bothered by her suggestion but stood by it.

"The point is I need to feed and possibly get laid, and I need you, my conscience, to make sure I don't get myself into anything too crazy." The shorter woman stopped what she was doing and turned to Nicole, giving her pleading eyes. 

"Okay," Nicole whined and started walking away. 

"Yay! I hope you're going to change. Oh, I'd say call the girl and see if she wants to come out, but you shouldn't put all your eggs in one basket." 

"My eggs aren't in any basket. I'm pretty sure she's straight!" Nicole yelled from her new bedroom, rummaging through her bags. 

"So is spaghetti until you get it wet," Rosita smirked and leaned into the mirror to apply her burgundy-colored lipstick. 

_

Rosita and Nicole walked into Pussy Willows. Instantly the tan woman's eyes cased the place for anyone who caught her eye. There were a few attractive women who snagged her attention. They were in different parts of the bar, chatting with their friends, or moving to the heavy bass of electronic music playing. 

She took a mental note of where the women were that she'd try her luck with and walked to the bar to get a drink. 

Nicole followed behind, still trying to get herself in a mood to be in such an environment. 

"See anyone hot, Red?" Rosita leaned her back against the bar.

"Not really. See anyone, appetizing?" 

"I see a few. Hot and appetizing." Rosita raised an eyebrow as a girl walked passed them, looking her up and down. Rosita looked at Nicole and pointed in the girl's direction before walking away to follow her.

"Poor girl. If she only knew."   
Nicole shook her head with a laugh and turned around to order a beverage? 

As she sat the bar and sipped on her drink, she felt someone sit right next to her, but she didn't even turn to see who it was until that someone spoke.

"Are you here alone?" 

Nicole turned to see a young woman in her early 20's. She had dark black hair and porcelain white skin, which was beautifully unblemished. Her eyes grey, and subtle light pink lipgloss graced her full pink lips. 

"No, I'm here with a friend, but she's probably off hooking up with someone." Nicole stirred her drink with her straw. 

"Well, since both of our friends are off doing who knows what, why don't we keep each other company?" 

"I don't see why not. I'm Nicole, and you are?"

"Nice to meet you, Nicole, I'm Beth." She held out her hand for Nicole to shake it. 

Nicole didn't notice, but Beth put the hand that just shook hers up to her nose and inhaled deeply, sighing before returning to a normal persona. "What are you drinking? Beth asked.

She looked down at her cup before answering. "Oh, vodka and cranberry."

Beth ordered herself one and Nicole another. 

Nicole attempted to have a conversation with the woman, but one thing the redhead hates doing is forcing things. 

Nicole did find this raven-haired woman attractive, but it didn't matter when a certain petite brunette was clouding the thoughts in her mind. 

Beth continued talking while Nicole pulled her phone out to shoot Waverly a text.   
'She did say call or text whenever right?'

Nicole: Hey Waverly.   
Waverly: Hey 🙂 

Nicole: What are you up to? I hope I'm not texting too late. 

Nicole managed to say, "Uh, huh." To Beth at just the right times, so she suspected she was still engaged in the conversation.

Waverly: Not at all. I'm just hanging at Holliday's. You should join me if you're free.

Nicole: I'm just down the street at Pussy Willows. I'll be there soon. 

Nicole closed her texting window with a grin and slid her phone in her pocket. 

"Hey, it was nice talking to you, and thanks for the drink. I think I'm going to head out," Nicole said politely. She stood and downed the rest of her second drink. 

"Yeah, hope to see you around," Beth said. Nicole gave her a head nod and walked toward the door. 

Nicole started walking down the street. Some parts were lit by street lights or a few neon lights from stores, restaurants, and bars along the way. 

She noticed the bustle and conversations of a few townies out and about along the main street as she gazed at her surroundings on her stroll.

Instantly she was knocked off balance by a push, and her back crashed into a brick building. "Owe, What the fuck!" Nicole exclaimed. 

Shaking her head to steady her vision, Nicole looked down at a woman slightly shorter than her.   
"Beth? What..."

Beth grinned, and her eyes went flickered from grey to fiery red. Nicole's reaction was limited. She kind of frowned at the sight.

"You're going to come with me back to my place now." Beth starred deep into Nicole's eyes in an attempt to mesmerize her, and Nicole rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Really? Were you going to glamour me into sleeping with you? Not only is that desperate, that's just sick." Nicole pushed the stunned Raven haired women off of her and straightened out her clothing.

"What the hell? W-What are you?" Beth looked at Nicole, pure confusion on her face. 

"I'm about to be pissed off if you don't leave me alone, you perve. There's somewhere I have to be." Nicole pushed passed the woman and began walking the same direction she had started before the interruption. 

The paled skinned women began walking next to her, "You weren't even scared, and you smell like gummy bears and gumdrops." Beth was extremely curious and wanted answers from Nicole. She had never met any non-vamp who couldn't get glamoured, or a human who's blood pulsating through their veins smelled so damn sweet. 

"Look, I never tried to glamour a girl home before. You're just; your smell so intoxicating." 

"So if you could've what would you have done, huh? Fucking took me to your house, and blood raped me!" They were passing a darkened passage between two buildings, and Nicole grabbed Beth and slammed her into a large green dumpster. 

Her strength caught the woman off guard, and she knew even with her fast healing, there'd be a nasty bruise adorning her porcelain skin before it did. 

Nicole got close to Beth with her fist gripping the collar of her shirt and gritted her teeth, "Listen, You don't want to know what the fuck I am, and I don't want to know you at all. So -stay- the- hell- away- from- me." 

Nicole let the woman's shirt loose and turned the corner. 

"I hate baby vamps," She muttered to herself and strode a few buildings down, finally arriving at her destination. 

"Hey! Nicole." Nicole turned her attention to the direction of the voice that called her name and saw the petite brunette beauty walking toward her with an illuminating smile on her face. 

"Hey, Waverly," Nicole greeted back, looking down to meet her eyes.

"Come on. I want you to meet a few people." Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand, and Nicole felt an indescribable spark as she was being tugged along to a booth right in front of a pool table, which was in the very back of the bar. 

"Everyone, this is Nicole. Nicole, this is Jeremy, Robin, and Crissy. They're my closest friends since High school. They all go to Purgatory University also."   
Waverly introduced everyone in her bubbly way.

"Nice to meet you all," Nicole responded with a dimpled smirk, taking the tone down a few notches from Waverly's high pitched giddiness.

"You were right about the dimples. Adorbs!" Jeremy leaned into Waverly and murmured, earning a nudge from her. 

"Come, sit, have a drink," Jeremy said out loud, motioning for Nicole to have a sit in their usual booth. 

'Are all the townies here so annoyingly friendly' Nicole thought as she slid into the booth next to Waverly. Chrissy and Robin sat on the other side while Jeremy pulled up a chair on the end. 

"Would you like me to get you that blue lagoon drinks again?" Waverly asked. 

Nicole saw the two pitchers of beer on the table and stacks of cups. "No, thank you. The beer is good. I had a few mixed drinks at Pussy Willows. Think I should mellow out." Nicole said that even though she had a high tolerance for alcohol. She just didn't want to be left alone with Waverly's friends. 

Over the years, it was always her and Rosita except for Rosita's temporary conquests and the few serious relationships Nicole had. Groups were out of the question, especially groups of mortals. So she was a bit out of touch on what was socially acceptable.

"Sweet! We are members of the Lgbt community too. Me and Robin here have been dating for a year now." Jeremy divulged. 

"Cool. All of you?" Nicole grinned at the two of them before glancing at Waverly next to her and then Chrissy across from her.

Waverly nearly choked on her beer mid-sip, staring wide-eyed at Jeremy, who sat across from her. 

"No, I'm as straight as they come," Chrissy responded with a giggle. 

Nicole grabbed a cup from a stack and poured herself of beer from a pitcher on the table. She glanced from the stream of beer to Waverly for a hopeful answer.

"So how do you like your new house? Settling in, okay?" The brunette completely changed the subject. 

"Yeah, it's nice. Now, all we have to do is get it furnished and decorated." Nicole replied. She was a little dissatisfied; she didn't get an answer. For some reason, Nicole couldn't read this girl at all. 

Sometimes she seemed to be flirting and giving her longing looks, and other moments it seemed as if she was averting. 

Even with all the warnings, Rosita presented why not to pursue a human, Nicole felt like she needed a clear answer. The redhead felt like Waverly was worth the risk if only she gave her a small inkling of a clue that she felt just a little drawn to her also. 

"Waverly here is an excellent decorator. Did you see what she's done to her childhood home that she owns now?" Chrissy spoke up. 

"Oh, really? No, I haven't had the pleasure of seeing Waverly's home yet, but I'd like to see it," Nicole paused and looked at Waverly. Their eyes caught each other, and the younger brunette felt her cheeks flush, "and maybe you could help me out at my place. I suck at things like that." Nicole continued.

"I could definitely help you out with my impeccable decorating skills." Waverly adorably bragged as they continued to smile at each other a few moments longer until Jeremy cleared his throat, breaking their attention away from one another. 

"So tell me a little about yourself, Nicole. What are you going to PU for?" Robin spoke up, giving his boyfriend a small scolding look. 

"Oh, Masters in Psychology and a getting a rare TA gig that pays. What about you, guys?" Nicole asked the table. 

Jeremy explained his love for science and how he couldn't decide if he wanted to major in chemistry, astrophysics, or string theory. Robin majored in jazz and music history. Chrissy was just taking general classes until she figured out what her "calling" was. 

Before you know, the old friends fell into a comfortable discussion about any and everything that they've experienced together under the sun, under the stars, and Nicole listened along, laughing at their stories in a way she hadn't in a long time. 

She watched the brunette's lips move next to her as she spoke and gestured with her hands. She saw the golden aura surround her once again and felt it radiating an inviting warmth. 

The redhead had an urge to reach out and touch the beam of light surrounding the girl, but  
Nicole's phone began to vibrate against her thigh inside her jean pocket. She was grateful to whoever was trying to contact her because it ripped that urge from her mind. 

Pulling her phone from her pocket, she saw it was a missed call and text from Rosita asking where she was. She quickly responded that she met Waverly at Holliday's. 

Nicole set her phone on the table and checked back into the conversation.   
As the night went on, the recent newcomer felt like she was welcomed into the group. 

Time flew by too quickly for the redhead because before she knew it, the bartender yelled out, "Last call."

Jeremy and Robin said their goodbyes, and Chrissy wasn't too far behind. Waverly offered to drive Nicole to her car. They left out of Holliday's and began to walk to the parking lot. Other customers we're also following suit since the bar was closing in minutes. 

"Did Rosita go home already?" Waverly inquired, remembering she mentioned they came out together. 

"She hasn't called or texted in over an hour," Nicole looked down at her phone to double-check. "I'm guessing she found someone to go home with, though." Nicole chuckled while they both climbed into Waverly's Jeep. 

Waverly just laughed and shook her head in response. 

"So, here we are. There's your car." The brunette didn't understand where her nerves came from as they pulled into Pussy Willow's lot.

Nicole looked at Waverly from the passenger's side.  
"Here we are," The redhead repeated, not wanting to leave the petite beauty just yet.  
"Uh, Have I said thank you? I don't think I have. So, Thank you?" Nicole said.

Waverly looked at the older woman, a bit confused. "For what?" 

"For being so kind and inviting to me, a stranger. There aren't many people in the world like you, Waverly." Nicole gave a warm smile.

Waverly tried so hard not to blush at that compliment but knew she was failing miserably when her cheeks heated up.   
"Oh, you're so sweet. You don't have to thank me. I just have a good feeling about you, and I'm an excellent judge of character." 

"See you around." Nicole got out with a smile and wave.

"Bye, Nicole." Waverly made sure her friend entered her car before she started up her engine and drove away.

"If you only knew Waverly." Nicole pondered the girl saying she had a good feeling about Nicole. She took a deep breath before st driving off, heading home.


	7. Why Avoid It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna confronts her past and memories hit her like a truck.  
> Waverly feels things, but what do these feelings mean?  
> Nicole keep avoiding and Wynonna meets someone new.

"Glad you made it back before first light." Nicole looked to the door while lying on the couch.

Rosita walked in with a smirk on her face and her heels in her hand, "Of course I did." Rosita sat down next to Nicole as she sat up and moved her legs.

"What's with that look? Got laid, huh?" 

"Sure did," Rosita confessed, and Nicole wrinkled her nose. 

"Who was the unlucky girl?" Nicole asked. 

Rosita looked to the sky in thought, "Um, her name was... Sarah. Or Sharon. I don't remember it started with an S, and she was very lucky. Three times lucky." Rosita held three fingers up. 

"You are horrible." Nicole rolled her eyes. 

"Nothing wrong with having a little adult fun. You should try it sometime." The woman with sun-kissed skin nudged her red-haired companion. "So, how was your night with your obnoxiously happy friend?" 

"It was cool. I met a few of her friends. We had a beer and just talked." 

"Oh yeah? So you're part of the happy crew now?" Rosita laughed, poking fun. 

"I wouldn't say that, but I wouldn't be opposed to hanging out with them again." 

"Yeah, well.."

"Be careful. I know. I am." Nicole whined while finishing Rosita's sentence for her. 

"Okay, I'm only looking out for you, Ya know." Rosita stood from the couch and headed upstairs. "I need a shower and my bed. I'm exhausted." 

"I bet," Nicole said as she stretched out on the couch. She fell asleep to the sound of water, hitting the shower floor from up the stairs. 

__

Wynonna was in her pick up truck sitting outside of a very familiar ranch style home. 

She tried her hardest to encourage herself to get out, walk up to that white painted wooden door, and knock. 

Her brain and nerves were telling her to start the engine and peel off.   
"Maybe a little liquid courage," Wynonna said to herself. 

She reached down and pulled out a shiny tin flask from underneath her seat. Wynonna unscrewed the cap and took three big gulps of the liquid content from inside the container. 

"Okay, you've got this" She slipped the flask inside her leather jacket pocket. 

The nervous brunette clapped her hands together and opened her car door. She walked up to the house and up the wooden stairs. 

She held up her fist and took a deep breath before knocking. Wynonna felt heart thumping in her chest when she heard heavy steps approach behind the door. 

Finally, the white wooden door opened. "I was hoping it was you. Please do come in."   
Doc said with his thumb tucked in his belt. He used his other hand to pull the door open further, and he stepped back to give Wynonna room to enter. 

"Um, Hey. How have you been?" Wynonna awkwardly stood in the middle of the living room. She looked everywhere, but Docs face. 

"I've been living, surviving," Doc confessed, and that feeling of guilt that rushed through her was why she avoided the man that stood before her in the first place. 

"You've been doing more than just surviving. Doc, you bought a bar. It looks like you're doing pretty well for yourself."   
Doc nodded at Wynonna in agreement. He cocked his head over to the sofa in the living room. 

Docs heavy boots thumped on the hardwood floor as he went and sat down with Wynonna, following suit.  
Silence and a full cushion between them. 

"I'm sorry I just left without a word. I just needed to get away from everything that happened, everything that reminded me of.."

"I know." Doc cut her off. "I reminded you of it the most. Doc looked her deep into her blue eyes, and Wynonna felt tears forming and quickly looked away. 

"Yeah, uh. Can I use your bathroom? "Wynonna's voice cracked, and she abruptly stood before he could answer and started walking down the hall. 

"Well, you do know where it is," Doc mumbled. 

She went into the bathroom, trying to rid herself of all the contradicting emotions she was experiencing. Wynonna splashed water on her face and looked at her self in the mirror.   
"It's over now. You've been through it. Get you shit together." The brunette said to herself before finding a towel and drying her face. 

After a deep breath, she walked out and noticed a door to a room opened across the hall to the left. She walked a few paces and found herself looking into the room. She felt her heart sink to her gut. 

The walls were painted sky blue, and a white crib sat in the corner. Two stacks of boxes sat in the middle of the floor. 

The tears she just wiped away started to build up in her eyes again. 

"I'm sorry, I should've closed this door." Doc walked behind her. 

"Wh-Why do you still have all this?" Tears spilled down Wynonna's eyes, and she quickly wiped them away. 

"To be honest with you. I had just opened this door for the first time in three years just a month ago." All he could see was the back of Wynonna's head as he stood behind her, but he could hear the shakiness in her voice. "I just started to box up his things last week. It was a little harder for me to let things go. Still is," Doc said as he walked closer to her.

"That's not fair." Wynonna breathed out and shook her head. 

"What was not fair is, not only did I lose my baby boy, I lost you too." Doc veered to the side of Wynonna's face. He was so close the whiskers from his mustache nearly brushed her cheek as he spoke to the side of her head. 

She refused to turn and look at the man she once loved with everything she had in her. 

Wynonna knew if she did, she'd lose it, so she just stared straight at the crib. 

Soon she wished that she hadn't because the brunette went to a place that she hadn't allowed herself to go in years. Wynonna recalled the early Tuesday morning when she laid in her hospital bed after giving birth, wondering why she hadn't heard a cry. 

She remembered the look of worry on Doc's face even though he kept repeating, "It's okay."  
It wasn't okay. Her baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket on her chest, no wailing, no wiggling, no life.   
She had to go. Everything that had meaning was gone. At that time, in her mind, her reason for existing died along with her baby boy.   
She couldn't think; she didn't know about Doc's pain. She could only deal with her own, and that was by pushing it down and pushing everyone away. 

"I'm so sorry," Wynonna said in a whisper. I'm so fucking sorry!" She screamed this time, allowing the tears to flow. 

Doc quickly embraced her as they both fell to the floor. She landed in his lap as he pulled her tight and allowed her to let it all out.  
"I got you darlin'. I got you," Doc said as he rocked her back and forth. 

"And I will always." 

__

After Wynonna cried herself to sleep on Doc's chest, she awoke calm. Three years of pent up regret and anger drained through her tears. She stood and looked down at Doc in a deep slumber. Tracks of dried tears, he silently cried on cheeks. 

Doc wasn't a man to show his emotions much. Rarely did Wynonna see him cry, but she knew when he did, it was mostly because of her pain more than his. He hated to see the woman her deeply cared for in any distress. 

She shook her head and cursed herself for letting this man down, but what's done is done, and we have to move on. 

Wynonna walked out of the nursery as quietly as she could and grabbed her leather jacket from the back of the couch in the living room.

She walked up to her pick-up truck and instantly felt the presence of someone behind her, so she swung her fist, and it was grabbed by a big strong hand that completely covered hers. 

"Hey! Calm down! I'm here to hurt you." The man said and took a few steps back with hid hands up in surrender. 

"Don't sneak up on a girl like that!" Wynonna rolled her eyes as she made contact with the tall, muscular man with chocolate brown skin. She scanned his body, and instantly he registered into her brain as a cop.  
"Sorry, I'm Agent Dolls," he pulls out a black leather square and flips it down to reveal his identity to Wynonna.   
"I knew it," she grumbled.

The name and title Special Agent Xavier Dolls was imprinted over a shiny silver, and black badge with the letters FBI engraved. 

"So? I finished probation. I have no warrants... in America.." 

"I don't care about any of that. I just need to ask you a few questions about the aftermath of the massacre you witnessed in a field right on the border of Purgatory."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Wynonna pulled the door to her truck open about to get in. 

"I think you do" Dolls played a recording from his phone. Wynonna, making the anonymous call to the police. "This sounds like your voice to me. Also, I have footage of you walking into the convenience store at the same time the call was made."

"Okay, so what if I did call? Am I in some kind of trouble or something?"

"No, I think you could help me solve this thing. When you walked into that store and made that call, you didn't appear afraid as any other normal person would be." 

Dolls made direct eye contact with the woman. He pauses before speaking again.   
"You've seen some shit." Dolls said as fact.

"Whoa Whoa, You're in Purgatory. No one here is normal. All I know is what I said on the call. Eight people were killed in a field. That's all I know." Wynonna hopped in her truck. "Are you detaining me or something?"   
She started her engine.

"No, I'm not" Dolls back away from the truck. "But we both know that you know a lot more than you're telling me. So I'll see you around Earp."

Wynonna rolled her eyes at the man and pulled off. 

"The last thing I need is a cop breathing down my neck," Wynonna murmured.

__

Days had passed. Waverly had text Nicole a few times without getting a reply. Yeah, that bothered her, but what bothered her, even more, was how much that it did. 

She had only known this woman for a few weeks. You wouldn't think that was enough time to make an impact on someone's life, right? 

Ever since the day Nicole sat at this same bar with her bright red hair and gorgeous dimples, she has occupied her thoughts. 

Why? Maybe it's just because she craved something outside of her everyday norm. That's what Waverly tried to convince herself as she shoved her phone back into her apron after checking her messages for the fifth time at work this night. 

Waverly sighed and started to clear off the bar. She put glasses in the sink and beer bottles under the bar in the recycle bin. She grabbed a damp cloth and began to wipe the vacant side of the bar top down. 

The bartender paused when she saw a presence enter the front door from her peripheral vision and take a seat at a barstool near her section. All she had seen was a flash of red hair, and it felt as if her chest dropped into her stomach. 

She slowly stood upright and turned to the patron's direction. A deep sigh followed. 

"Hey, Mercedes," her voice laced with disappointment. 

"Hey, Baby Earp!" Mercedes sat her expensive handbag on the bar. "Can I get Goose on the rocks, please?" 

"Sure thing Mercedes," Waverly turned to grab a tall clear bottle of vodka from the top shelf and a double shot glass.

"You okay?" Mercedes asked, noticing Waverly's glow wasn't as bright as usual. 

"Uh, yeah. I'm good." Waverly said as she sat Mercedes's drink down. 

"Hey, I've known you since you were in diapers. You can't lie to me, baby Earp. Is it the whole Champ cheating thing?" Mercedes nodded her head over toward the pool table where Champ played pool with his buddies without care. "Small town, I heard the news."

Waverly looked up to see him and shook her head with an added frown. "No, I didn't even realize he was here until just now," Waverly chuckled. "I'm glad I finally got the evidence I needed to dump him once and for all."

"Oh, yeah. Fuck that guy." Mercedes shrugged and waved him off. "So, If it isn't him, what is it then?" 

"Uh, a friend. I think she's been avoiding me for some reason." Waverly leaned into the bar and rested her elbow up top.

"Who'd want to avoid the nicest girl in purgatory?" Mercedes smiled. 

"I know, right!" Waverly exclaimed, her eyebrows raised. "I got a sash and everything." She stood up straight and through the cloth down on the bar. 

Mercedes laughed at her, adorable-ness, "Sure, it's just a friend?" 

"Well, yeah." Waverly avoided eye contact and stood awkwardly, which didn't go unnoticed by Mercedes. 

"Maybe she just got a little busy, and it's just a misunderstanding. Your friend will come around." 

Waverly took her older friend's reassuring words to heart. "Yeah, I hope so. Thanks for the talk, Cedes." 

When Wynonna was gone, and Mercedes's estranged siblings moved away, she had become a substitute, big sister, to Waverly, but neither would dare tell Wynonna that.

__

Rosita decided to take a stroll downtown Purgatory herself one night. "To snack and to mack" is what she said on her way out of the door to Nicole.  
Nicole decided to stay in and prepare for her first day of class, being a teaching assistant. She really hoped the professor she worked for wasn't a lazy asshole that poured all the work into her lap and did absolutely nothing. 

Rosita didn't understand why Nicole desired to be so "human." She'd asked her over the years why did she still pretend to be a college student and work when she didn't have to work for the rest of her life, however long that may be. 

Nicole answered that they needed to blend in and not draw any unwanted attention to themselves. As she flipped through the last chapter listed for the first week of the syllabus she received, her phone chimed again, and it was Waverly. 

Nicole sighed. She didn't know what to say to the girl, but she did know there was no avoiding her forever. They'd be going to the same University soon, and she actually preferred the music and laid back crowds in Holliday's over the drunken college girls and awful thumping electronic music at Pussy Willow's. 

What to say? What to say?

Nicole: Hey, Sorry for being M.I.A.  
I was working on my lesson plan for class. 

At the bar, Waverly felt her apron vibrate and went to check it after serving a few customers. 

She pulled her phone out and smiled once she saw the redhead's name. 

Waverly: Well, good to know you weren't ignoring me. Lol

Waverly grimaced to herself as she sent the text.   
She's probably going to think I'm a clingy weirdo. 

Nicole: No, not at all. How could I? You're so fun to be around. 😉

Waverly blushed at the winking emoji Nicole sent back. She didn't know why. It's was just an emoji. 

Waverly's whole mood had changed just from that one text, that one response. Her light returned, and her smiled beamed again. 

Waverly: I have a great time with you too, and I hope to do it again soon. 😉

Waverly responded, returning a wink. 

Nicole: You will. I'll call you when I'm free, to see if you are.

Waverly felt relief and excitement at the same time. Deep down, she knew why but definitely wasn't ready to address or admit why she felt that way to herself.

__

Wynonna drove passed Holliday's wanting to avoid another run-in with Doc. She was also too emotionally drained to reiterated to her sister what transpired.

She still needed a drink, so she drove a little further down the street to Pussy Willows. Instead of parking in the lot, she went around to the back of the building. 

Wynonna got out and started to walk down the alley to round the building and reach the front entrance, but she heard shuffling further down in the dark. She whipped her head around when she heard a high-pitched wail that quickly halted. It sounded as if someone's cries were being stiffened. 

Her first instinct was to keep on to the bar, but she huffed and turned around to see what the noise was. 

"It'd better not be some horny teens getting it on begins the dumpster." She whispered as she lightly stepped further down the alleyway. 

The sound of whimpers was nearer, but she couldn't make out if it were a reaction to pain or pleasure just yet. 

As she got closer, she saw a woman pinned against a stack of wooden pallets and a ponytail of blonde hair attached to the back of a head, which she assumed its owner's lips were connected to her neck. 

"What else can you expect outside of Pussy Willows?" Wynonna rhetorically questioned with a smirk. "Cary on!" She chuckled and was about to go on with her night. 

"Help" A strangled call was heard. 

Wynonna quickly turned around and pulled her revolver from her waist. When she pointed it at the two women, it glowed red, and that was all the confirmation she needed. 

"Hey, vampire Betty Cooper, Step away from the girl. Now!" Wynonna approached with purpose. 

"Go away bitch, or you're next." The ponytailed blonde stopped her sucking to turn and look at the gun-toting brunette. Her eyes bright- evil red. 

"You're gonna wish you never said that." Wynonna sang with a smirk. 

Annoyed, the fanged woman released the girl, and she fell to the ground. The victim hunched over and groaned with no energy to stand on her own. 

Wynonna looked between the helpless woman and the growling vamp stalking toward her. 

"Ditto!" She yelled back. Her gun still trained on the vamp. 

"You think you're a hero." The vampire laughed. "You're a nobody just like that worthless piece of trash over there, and I'm going to kill and suck you both dry."

Wynonna had enough of the back, and forth. She cocked the hammer back and shot the vamp right in her chest. 

"What did you do?" The vampire held her hand over her heart and disintegrated into a pile of bloody goo on the concrete. 

"I am someone, The Chosen One. I'm Wynonna fucking Earp, Bitch." Wynona spat with her words before putting on the pile of gunk in front of her feet.   
She shoved the gun back into the holster on her hip. 

Wynonna turned around to see her victory was short-lived and groaned to herself. 

"You don't know what's going on; my ass Earp" Dolls stood in the alleyway after he witnesses everything that just transpired.

"Fuck, you followed me." 

"Yup." Dolls said with his hand on his hips and his lips pursed like a parent who just caught their kid in a lie. 

Unbeknownst to both of them, they also had an onlooker.  
Rosita was walking down that way.   
The terrified vamp hadn't heard the name Earp in decades. That name put fear in all supernatural creatures, especially when Ward was in front of it. 

Rosita padded on the balls of her feet so her heels wouldn't click on the pavement as quickly as she could to get out of dodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was all over the place, but I hope it makes sense. Lol


	8. What A Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna decides if she'll join Dolls's team.  
> She also meets someone new in a comprising way.  
> Feelings finally get revealed.

"Dude, I can't work with cops. I hate cops." Dolls and Wynonna sat at a two-person bar table in the back corner of Pussy Willows. Wynnona winced as she knocked back a double shot that burned flowing down her esophagus.  
"No offense, but yeah." She shrugged once she caught the slightly offended features on the man's face sitting in front of her.

"I get that. Growing up, I hated the men in blue too, but I decided to join them and make some changes for the better from within." Dolls sipped his beer and looked around the bar noticing there were only women. He raised a brow when he answered his eternal question. 

"Say that I do join forces with you, what do I get out of it?" Wynonna inquired after hearing how sincere the agent was. 

"A steady paycheck, backup whenever you need, and a guarantee your home town won't be wiped off the face of the earth." 

"Ex-cuse Me!?" Wynonna raised her voice, "What's that about my hometown?"

Dolls pulled out a picture that looked like it was taken from bird's eye view and pushed it to Wynonna on the table, "This was a town called Brickston in Arizona. Small, only about five miles each direction. They had a V- human-hybrid infestation in 2008. Special forces division couldn't keep it under control. There were too many unsolved murders, so they faked a nuclear plant explosion. Only could evacuate 600 out of 5,000 plus people." 

Wynonna stared at the two massive craters in the picture. "Holy cross!" 

"Exactly, so if you don't want that to happen to your precious Purgatory, we need to help each other out. I couldn't stand to see any more people lose their lives being unfortunate casualties."

"I wouldn't call this place precious, but...Fuck!" Wynonna sighed, "Okay, I'm in." She rolled her eye followed with a reluctant sigh.

"That's what I like to hear, Earp" Dolls stood and slid her a piece of paper with an address on it. "Meet me here, Tuesday, eight am sharp, and sober" Dolls tapped his finger on the paper, and Wynonna rolled her eyes once again before he strolled out of the bar sneaking short glances at the barely dressed women passed on the way out.   
"There had better be donuts and coffee if he expects me to be up that friggin early," she grumbled.   
____

When Rosita returned home, she decided not to wake Nicole. She knew her roommate had to get up in a few hours for her first day of class at the university, so she let her sleep. 

The Latina decided to get her daily beauty rest because, without it, her kind still could wind up looking literally like the living dead. She'll tell Nicole what she'd witnessed when they saw each other that evening. 

___

The next morning Waverly awoke a few hours earlier to proofread her paper and print it out. She put it in a transparent folder and set it on her desk with a proud smirk of accomplishment. 

She then went to her closet to pick out something to wear. In the back of her mind, she knew there was a possibility of running into Nicole at school today. She decided to dress to impress even though she was in denial as to why. She pulled out a blue skirt that stopped two inches above the knee, a floral blue and coral shirt that showed a peek of her abdomen and topped it with a form-fitted blazer. 

She picked up her backpack and slid her books and paper inside before heading out of her room. She peeked into her older sister's bedroom and saw there was a body next.  
Her eyes are wide with surprise.  
It kind of reminded her of when they were younger.   
She quickly closed the door as silently as she could. Then she laughed.

"Typical Nonna," she said as she galloped down the stairs. 

Waverly's phone chimed on the way out, and she checked when she settled in her jeep. 

Nicole: "My last class is at 2 pm. Want to get a late lunch if you're free?"

Waverly smiled.   
Waverly: I'm out at 1:30. Meet me at the campus cafe'?

Nicole: See you then.

Waverly pulled off down the long homestead's driveway and headed to class. 

____

Wynonna groaned as she stirred awake in her bed. She stretched out on her back, and her hand grazed a warm figure beside her. Wynonna jumped at the surprise and retracted her hand quickly back to her body. 

"What did I..?" She whispered to herself while slowly turning her head. All she saw was a top of a head whose dark hair was slicked back tightly.   
The brunette slowly pulled the cover back. 

There was a woman with beautiful medium brown skin. 

"A- a girl? Pretty, but a freakin' girl? I haven't done that since... Shit shit shit." Wynonna grunted in a whisper. 

"Thank you." The woman opened her eyes and chuckled. 

Wynonna hopped out of her bed and stared at the woman who just spoke. "Uh, for what?"

"You just called me pretty." She sat up with the sheet covering her body. She looked Wynonna up and down and smirked, "Mhm, you aren't too bad yourself

"Well, I guess even with the most blurry, drunken goggles on, I've still got standards. Uh, did we.." Wynonna pointed at the bed. The semi-nude woman was too frazzled to realize the evidence of clothes all over the floor. She, herself was just in a bra and panties. 

"You don't remember anything from last night, do you?" The woman casually dropped the sheet and stood to gather her clothes and slip them on. 

Wynonna couldn't help but stare at her body. She was gorgeous. She caught herself gazing from her tone long legs to the curve of her hips, to her plump breast and dark areolas.

She snapped her eyes away and looked up and trying to recollect the night before. "We were talking, you bought me a drink," She remembered.

The corners of the woman's mouth turned up a bit, aware of the blue eyes scanning her body and she nodded, "Yeah, and we talked a while, and you invited me back to your place. I drove." 

"Yeah yeah, but did we have sex?" Wynonna gestured wildly with her hands. 

"Yeah, we did, and it was pretty great. You have crazy stamina, girl." 

"Yup, no more Pussy Willows for me," Wynonna said to herself. 

"I don't know, you seemed to really like Pussy..." Wynonna's mouth dropped. 

"Willow's.. to me," the woman continued with a chuckle. 

"Haha, very funny," Wynonna said sarcastically. 

"Lighten up, Wynonna. It's no big deal. It was just one night. I'm not even pissed at the fact you don't remember. I mean, I wish you'd at least remember my name; shit happens," She shrugged. 

"Wh-what is your name?" Wynonna looked back at her conquest to see she was now fully clothed and walking toward her.

"I'm Kate." She reached her hand out for Wynonna's with a big smile displaying her straight white teeth. Wynonna awkwardly accepted her hand. 

Kate pulled Wynonna closer and whispered in her ear, "I put my number in your phone. Feel free to call me any time you wanna, uh, forget shit again." Kate pulled back and softly kissed Wynonna's non-resisting lips. 

She couldn't deny how soft those lips were and the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Wynonna stood there in awe as Kate walked around her and out of her bedroom. 

Wynonna stood in her bedroom, speechless until she heard the front door close that snapped her from her daze. 

"Well, at least that wasn't a complete screw-up." Wynonna searched the floor for pants she wore the night before and heard the jingling of her truck keys in her pockets. 

"I need to get my damn car. Damn, sexy chick with a kiss that makes my insides flutter couldn't give me friggin' a ride." She pulled on a shirt and picked up her phone from the nightstand.

"Does this shitty town at least have Uber now?" The groggy brunette wandered down the stairs straight to the kitchen and brewed herself some coffee. 

___ 

Waverly waited in the cafe after her final class. She ordered a super sweet cappuccino with a cute heart in the foam—a special touch by the barista who had a crush on Waverly since she attended the university. 

"Hey, W-Waverly." The tall, slender guy stuttered to get her attention. 

Waverly looked up with a smile, "Oh, hey, Per."

"Are you finished with finals? I just turned in my short story for my creative writing class today, my last paper."  
He scratched the back of his neck and shifted his weight nervously.

"Yup, this was the last class for the semester. Now I just have to sit back and wait for my final grades to be posted."  
Waverly responded.

Unbeknownst to Waverly, Nicole walked in, catching a bit of the conversation. She could tell the poor guy was trying his best to flirt with the younger brunette but failing. 

"Hey, I was wondering since it was the end of the semester, and our heads won't be buried in books we could um.." 

Nicole decided to walk over and sit down, interrupting the young man, "Hey, Waves. Sorry to keep you waiting." She said and looked up at the barista. "Oh, hey," she greeted him also. 

"It's okay, Nicole. This is Perry." Waverly introduced him. "We take Latin together."

Perry groaned to himself with disappointment. He yet again foiled another chance to ask Waverly out. He tried every time he'd learned of her and Champ's breaking up but every time he tried to shoot his shot they were back on again. 

"Hey, what can I get you?" He forced a smile. 

"Just a coffee for now and two sugar packs on the side, please." 

"Coming right up." Perry walked away. 

"Perry, there has a bit of a crush on you." Nicole divulged her observation. 

Waverly looked over at him and shook her head. "What? No way!" She smirked, amused. 

"Yeah, I figured you were that oblivious to it." Nicole realized that it was a dig once the words left her mouth. 

"Huh?" Waverly had a confused looked on her face.

"What?" Nicole responded and then said, "Yep, I think he was about to ask you out. I wanted to save him the embarrassment, so I came over." Waverly's face was blank. 

"But if you wanted him to ask you out, I could call him back over.." Nicole started and pointed her thumb over her shoulder. Waverly cut her off in a panic.  
"Oh, God no," she reached her hand out to Nicole's hand that was placed on the table. An undeniable shock ran through both of them.

Waverly quickly retracted her hand back.   
"I- uh, I'm not into him that way." She said.

"So I did you both a favor then, huh?" Nicole smirked. 

Waverly smiled back at her, and her focus went to the redhead's adorable dimples as always. 

You're so beautiful   
Waverly thought. Nicole heard that voice in her head once again. It was a voice that rang in her mind without the young brunette's lips moving, and Nicole couldn't help but smile even wider. 

"Yeah, you did," Waverly said. 

Perry came over and sat Nicole's coffee down on the table, and both women's eyes finally broke from one another. 

They ordered their food and began to talk about Nicole's first day and PU and about how Waverly thinks she did on all her finals. 

As they conversed over their meal, Waverly's thoughts were rapid.   
What am I feeling?   
Should I act on this?   
She'll probably think I'm some straight girl who wants to make her my lesbian experience experiment?

"Waverly, Waverly!" 

Waverly shook her head and looked at the woman in front of her. 

"You okay. What are you thinking?" Nicole asked. 

"Uh, are you busy? After this, I mean. Are you busy?" Waverly asked.

"No, what's up?" Nicole inquired. 

"You want to hang out a bit? At my place? You did say you wanted to see my interior decorating skills?" Waverly was never so brazen. Still a lot beating around the bush but this was significant improvement from not making a move at all.

Nicole raised an eyebrow. "I did, didn't I? Sure; I'd love to see your place." Nicole couldn't help but smile. She found herself smiling more than she had in a very long time.

When they left the cafe' Waverly had Nicole follow behind in her car. Finally, they made it to the property of the homestead. 

Waverly's jeep came to a stop, and Nicole parked next to her on the graveled driveway.   
Waverly got out of her car and stood, nervously waiting for Nicole to walk over to her. 

They took the stairs up to the porch, and the shorter woman unlocked and opened her door. 

"My sister is staying with me now. Just a warning because she is a bit messy." Waverly said before pushing the door open and allowing Nicole to walk-in past her. 

"Looks pretty tidy to me." Nicole walked into the living room area."

"It surprisingly is." Waverly smiled while looking around her home. 

Nicole looked at the pictures sitting on the end tables and the mantle above the fireplace.   
"You have a lovely home, Waverly."

"Thank you so much. You can sit if you'd like." 

"Thanks." Nicole placed the picture back down on the mantle and sat on the couch.  
"Is that your sister in the pic with you?" She pointed across the room at the portrait.

"Yup, that's Wynonna, my older sister." 

"She looks fun." Nicole made an observation just from Wynonna making a funny face in the photograph. 

"Yeah, she's something else. I actually haven't seen her in three years. She just got back last week." 

"Oh, yeah? Did she live in a different state?"

"Nope, country. She was traveling across Europe. This town was too small for her, but she says she's staying for a while. We'll see." Nicole sensed the hopeful tone of the younger woman's voice. "Nonna has a hard time staying put."

Waverly started walking toward the couch after hanging up her jacket. 

"Same here," Nicole mumbled. 

"What do you mean? You have to move around a lot?" Waverly sat down next to Nicole. Her brow creased with concern and curiosity.

Nicole was used to not giving so much about herself away and she hadn't intended to, but she gazed at the brunette directly and that golden glow beamed around her again. 

All of a sudden Nicole felt relaxed and the blocks built around her started to fall before she freely spoke. 

"Yeah, my mom died when I was 13 and I had no other family really so I moved around a lot for years. Foster homes and things."

Waverly reached out and touched Nicole's thigh with the urge to comfort her without think of personal boundaries first. 

"I'm so sorry. That sounds like it was a hard thing to go through." Waverly said with such sincerity in her voice.

"Thank you for saying that. It happened so long ago and what matters is I'm pretty okay now." Nicole smiled at the woman next to her. They both looked down at Nicole's thigh where Waverly's hand still lay. 

"Sorry!" Waverly blushed and snatched her hand away. 

Nicole laughed. "It's okay Waves" 

"Oh, yeah? Im just kind of a touchy-feely person" Waverly giggled and shrugged. "I have to remember not everyone is okay with that."

'You can touch me whenever you want'

Waverly looked at Nicole's midsentence she heard her voice but her lips did not move the last few words.

"What?" Waverly squeaked. 

"Huh?" Nicole responded.

"Did you just.." Waverly halted her words, closed her mouth, and opened it again. 

"Did I just what?" Nicole had a look of concern when a few more seconds passed and Waverly hadn't said anything. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I uh. I thought I heard you say something? Maybe Im just tired" Waverly chuckled nervously. 

"What did you think you heard me say?" Nicole smiled and leaned in.

"Uh, that uh," The younger woman blushed and looked away, "That I could touch you... Whenever I wanted" She turned beet red.  
"Did you say that?"

"No, Waves, but I thought it" Nicole winced awaiting the reaction to her response. 

"What? No" Waverly waved her off, amused. 

"Really, I thought it. I didn't say it out loud."

Waverly went on to tell her maybe she didn't realize she said it aloud.   
Nicole stopped her, "Did you see my lips moving?"

"How is that possible!" Waverly jumped up from the couch. "I can't read minds. You're messing with me aren't you"

"No, I um. I heard your thoughts before too. I don't know why or how, but I did."   
Nicole confessed. 

"What? What did you hear?"

"Just that you didn't feel anything from your break up, but you ended up telling me that. Oh, and that you felt me staring at you the other day, and you didn't mind it." Nicole the second part low. 

"That's crazy, can you control it?" Waverly asked and Nicole frowned suspiciously.

"No, I can't, but why are you so calm about this? You seem more curious than freaked out?"

"About what you thought or hearing your thoughts?" Waverly giggled. 

"Both"

"Let's just say that Purgatory is the mecca of weird happenings. And as for what you thought, about me, let's just say I'm very curious" Waverly sat back down next to Nicole and put her hand back on the redhead's thigh.

"I've been very curious ever since I first saw you, walking outside Holliday's"   
Waverly's golden aura beamed as Nicole stared.

"So have I."


End file.
